An Angels Wings
by Lyneya
Summary: It's been 5 years since Sasuke left Konoha and left Sakura a present. When Sakura finds out Sasuke's returned unannounced, she's shocked that his 'punishment' is house arrest. The problem is that his house arrest will be under HER house.
1. An Angels Surprise part 1

**I do not own the anime Naruto, although, I wish I did. :**

**A/N: My other story, An Angel Floating Fast, I'm discontinuing that story. Although, I most likely will take my ideas from there to add on to this story haha. I'll keep An Angel Floating Fast up until I feel that most of my subscribers have seen it... perhaps for just a few months. I dunno, I'm quite lazy. Im terribly sorry for not continuing my other story, but I feel that Ive rushed the feelings between Sasuke and Sakura, and imo, I was stuck and it was too late to change it. I promise, I'll try to update this story as much as I can and finish it. Forgive me. :**

**--v--**

Chapter One - Memory

She was sitting down on her bed and she couldn't sleep... she stayed up all night, thinking.

_"Sakura. Thank you."_

_Sakura inwardly gasped before her world slowly went black._

She remembered that time. When _he_ left. She felt sad, yet happy. Sad because _he_ left her, not letting her come along after she told _him_ her feelings. To be honest, it made her a little more depressed rather than sad.

Happy because he left something for her. Earrings. To think Sasuke said 'thank you' to her and leave her something is surprising. And that something happened to be earrings is more surprising. Who knew Sasuke had such great taste. Sakura smiled. She wrapped her finger around the chain that held on to two small bells dangling from her ears. She loved the light, pure dinging sound she heard from them. Two small bells on both of the earrings made the sound more innocent to her ears.

"Sasuke." Sakura whispered under her breath. Sakuras alarm went off, she looked at the clock, unplugged it and threw it out the open window. "Damn alarm clock. I hate those annoying things." Sakura sighed.

"Annoying..." Sasuke appeared in her mind. He smiled. "_You really are annoying_."

"Why am I thinking about _him_ so much today? Its been 5 years. I'm 17 now. But why am I thinking about him? He's gone. I know he killed Oorichimaru and Itachi because everyone was buzzing about it 3 years ago. And I was happy because I thought that maybe he would come back. I was wrong." Sakura looked up quickly, the bells from her ears dinging, she walked up to her calendar and ran her finger to the days date. "Today is... August... August 19th..." She slowly dropped her hand from the calendar. "No wonder... Today was when Sasuke left." **A/N**: **I hate to ruin this depressing moment but yea, did they even say what day Sasuke left? I don't think they did, so I just made up a date haha. 'Kay back to the story**.

"Geez. SAKURA!"Sakura cringed and slowly made her way to the window."SAKURA!"Sakura raised her arm and punched him into the ground, making a small crater. "I was right in front of you, you idiot, you didn't have to yell!!"

Naruto rubbed his head, "Geez Sakura, you could at least go easy on me, I just wanted to yell at you for throwing your clock at me." Naruto said with a grin.

"First off, that WAS going easy on you and I didn't throw it at you!" Sakura played with her right earring, making the music she liked most. "It went off, so I threw it out the window because it was annoying me."

"Sa-ku-ra-chan You DO know that you can turn off the alarm when it goes off, that IS what this button does on the side of it." Naruto said pointing to the gray button.

Sakura was about to punch Naruto in the head but lowered her arm. "I know! I just wasn't thinking."

Naruto closed his eyes in a pondering fashion. "You got that right."

Sakura smiled. _Naruto really doesn't think before he speaks._

**I didn't know he could think in the first place.**

"Why are you smiling Sakura-chan?" Naruto said nervously.

Sakura raised her already clenched fist and added another bump to his head. "Anyway Naruto, today is a depressing day. Why are you so happy?"

Naruto turned serious. "I know Sakura. Sorry. But I came to your house for a reason."

"Oh...?"

Naruto nodded. "Uhhh, can I come in?"

A vein appeared on Sakuras forehead, "It's MAY I come in, Naruto!"

"Come in where?" he said confused while rubbing the back of his head.

"Never mind." Sakura said, giving up. "Come in."

Naruto clumsily crawled in through the window and sat on the floor while Sakura sat down on her bed.

"Sakura, I'm going on a mission with Chouji, Lee, Tenten and Hinata."

"Five people?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. The missions going to take a while to complete, and Im sworn not to talk to anyone about it besides my team mates." he said while putting a finger on his lips.

"Oh.. I see, so when are you leaving?"

"..." Naruto shifted his body. "Well I'm suppose to be at the main gate right now, but I couldn't leave without letting you know where I would be."

"I see." Sakura moved to the floor and hugged Naruto, "Have a safe trip" she said while smiling.

"Of course Sakura-chan!" he grinned back while giving her a thumbs-up sign. "I'm sorry I couldn't stay with you today to share memories of team 7 like we always do."

On the day when Sasuke left Konoha, Naruto and Sakura decided to remember the good times they had with Sasuke. Whether it be arguing or fighting, they were still good times because Sasuke was there. They decided to tell Kakashi-sensei and keep it between them, but Kakashi has been with the Kazekage for a year to help out with something. Kakashi would visit Konoha for a bit but he would often have a busy schedule so he wouldn't be able to stay long.

Sakura waved her hand passively, "Details, details. It's alright Naruto, I'm quite busy with stuff today. Tsunande-sama is working me to death."

Naruto grinned with slight sadness sewn into it. "That must suck Sakura-chan"

"No worries." Sakura quickly stood up and grabbed Narutos hand. "Come on, you don't wanna be like Kakashi-sensei and show up late."

He stood up with Sakuras help and smiled. "Yeah. I'll see you later Sakura-chan."

"Byebye."

Naruto disappeared in a flash.

Sakura sighed. "Honestly... Tsunande hasn't told me to do anything in days... but I couldn't tell Naruto that. I don't want him to feel bad about me. I don't want anyone feeling bad about me..." after a long silence Sakura cheered up. "OKAY! I'll just pass today's time by, by asking Tsunande if I can help out with anything!"

Sakura quickly ran out her house and locked her door.

"Oh, Sakura-san!"

"Mmmm?" Sakura turned around towards where the voice came. "Sai-kun!" Sakura ran up to Sai and hugged him tight.

"Sakura-san, I can't breathe..." Sai said after chuckling

"Gomen..Um, where are you heading now Sai?""I could say the same for you." A small awkward silence which seemed like 5 minutes stood between them. "Sakura-san?"

"OH! Sorry... um, I was spacing out." she said with a nervous laugh.Sai smiled. "Sakura-san where are you going?"

"Geez, I don't have a private life anymore do I? I'm going to Tsunande-sama to ask her if she can give me some small jobs to pass todays time."

Sai's smile faded. Sakura had told everything about Sasuke to him, so he knew why Sakura wanted to focus on jobs rather than today.

"Sai, Im gonna get going, I'll talk to you later okay?" Sakura smiled and started running so she could hurry and talk to Tsunande.

"Wait! I forgot to tell you something!" he called out, but it was already too late, Sakura was too far ahead.

"Damn... I can't catch up to her, I have an errand to do for lazy ass Shikamaru."

**--v--**

"Shizune-san!"

"Oh, Sakura-chan. What's wrong?"

"Is Tsunande-sama in?"

"Yes, but-""Thanks Shizune-san!" Sakura said, not bothering to listen to what Shizune has to say.

_She always says but, but, but, but, but, but, but, but, but, but, but, b-_

**I GET IT!**

Sakura stopped running when she reached the double doors leading into the Hokages room. "Ok. I'll just open the door frantically saying I'm extremely bored and I need something to do to keep me entertained." Sakura said to herself while smiling at her great plan. Besides, if she kicked the doors open, Tsunande would surely give more work to Sakura than she wanted.

_1_... _2_...

**3! GO!GO!GO!**

Sakura quickly opened the doors, almost pulling them off their hinges. "Tsunande-sama! I'm bored, I need wo-"

"Sakura?"

Before Sakura could finish her sentence, her gaze slowly went to the person sitting in front of Tsunande.

"Sasuke...?"

**--v--**

**Well. R&R :D**


	2. An Angels Surprise part 2

**A/N: I do not own the anime Naruto, although, I wish I did. **I know my first chapter was pretty short but remember, it's not the quantity its the QUALITY. ROFL11!1ONE!1ONE!1!!11Ahem. Anyway... To be honest, I'm trying not to make the relationship between Sasuke and Sakura start so soon like in my other story, An Angel Floating Fast. It kills me because I want to, soooo bad.

**Sakura**: WHAT?! NUUUU!

Calm down.

**Sakura**: NO SASUKE AND I MOMENTS? I QUIT.

You cant quit.

**Sakura**: Watch me!

**Sasuke**: Shut up.

**Sakura**: NO YOU.

Fine Sakura, I'll add SMALL sasuxsakura moments throughout the chapters until I feel you two should come together.

**Sakura**: YAY! THANK YOU! IM RE-HIRING MYSELF.

**Sasuke**: Hn.

Im not doing it for you Sakura, Im doing it for me... and my readers. :\\

**Sakura**: Geez.

Anyway, lets get started with chapter two!

**--v--**

Chapter Two - Surprise

_Sakura stopped running when she reached the double doors leading into the Hokages room. "Ok. I'll just open the door frantically saying I'm extremely bored and I need something to do to keep me entertained." Sakura said to herself while smiling at her great plan. Besides, if she kicked the doors open, Tsunande would surely give more work to Sakura than she wanted._

_1... 2..._

_**3! GO!GO!GO!**_

_Sakura quickly opened the doors, almost pulling them off their hinges. "Tsunande-sama! I'm bored, I need wo-"_

_"Sakura?"_

_Before Sakura could finish her sentence, her gaze slowly went to the person sitting in front of Tsunande. _

_"Sasuke...?"_

**--v--**

"Well, well... Sakura. It's been some time."

Sakura froze, she couldn't move. She forced herself to take a step back, she wanted to run. The small dinging from her earrings woke her up from her shock. "What are you doing here!?" Sakura snapped at him. Emotions were rushing through her, too many. Regret, anger, sadness, joy. She felt like crying so much.

_I'm not going to cry, not in front of him._

**DAMN RIGHT.**

She blinked away her watery eyes and charged at Sasuke, ready to punch the living hell out of him.

"Sakura-chan. At rest." Tsunande said calmly.

Sakuras fist was about to hit right through Sasukes smirking face, but she stopped herself. Why did she stop? Why should she listen to her? Tsunande shouldn't tell her what to do without understanding what she's been through.

Sakura dropped her fist reluctantly. "Why is he here."

"Sakura, why are _you_ here?" Tsunande said, reverting the question back to her.

Sakura turned to Tsunande. "You haven't given me any work in a while. And today..."

"Ah. I almost forgot Sakura-chan. Sorry." Tsunande said, relaxing her glare.

"I wanted work today so I could keep my mind off of it."

"Sorry to interrupt this small conversation that was first interrupted by _her_, but can we continue where we left off." Sasuke stated. It seemed more of a command rather than a request.

"'Her'? I have a name."

Sasuke grinned and looked at Tsunande, completely ignoring Sakuras remark.

Tsunande sighed. "Lets just get right to the point. You're staying under house arrest for punishment."

"House arrest?" Sasuke spatted out. "Is that the best punishment you can give me?"

Tsunande smiled. "You're going to stay with Sakura for your house arrest."

"WHAT?!" Sakura and Sasuke yelled simultaneously.

Tsunande chuckled. "How's that Sasuke?"

Sasukes eyes fazed with slight emotion for a split second. "Whatever."

"I know Sasuke needs punishment but why do _I _need punishment?!"

Tsunande waved her hand. "Sakura, take Sasuke to your house. And don't worry about him wandering off, he has an ankle monitor that will go off from being 50 feet away from you. "

"But how would you know he went further than 50 feet?"

Tsunande smiled an evil smile. "You'll be wearing one too."

"WHAT?!" Sakura yelled. Sakura swore she could hear Sasuke snicker, but when she went to look at him, he had that same boring face as always.

"Also, your house will have a monitor too. The 50 feet rule will only come effect when you leave the house. So you guys can stay as far away as possible as long as you're in the house."

"So if I want to take a walk… Sasuke has a choice whether to stay in the house or to come along?" Sakura asked.

Tsunande nodded. "See, it isn't that bad." she smiled. "Also, if you two go outside together and you are further than 50 feet apart, your ankle monitor will beep." Tsunande pointed to a small red light on her desk, "My monitor will beep as well. I will press this button right next to it. It will send shocks to you both which will eventually get stronger unless you get closer to each other. I will then shorten the length you two can be far away from each other." She stated, pointing to the gray button beside the red light.

"So… if we break that rule, we're going to be forced to be _closer_ to each other?" Sakura said, restating.

Sasuke sighed. "That's what she said."

A vein popped on Sakuras forehead.

"Now off you two go. We already put the monitors on you. Have fun."

Sakura looked at her right leg, she didn't even notice when they put it on. She started to walk out the door. "Lets go." she sighed under her breath. Sasuke quietly stood from the chair and followed her out.

Tsunande smiled slowly as they walked out her office.

**--v--**

"This is so unfair! Why do I have to endure this shit?! Are you listening!" Sakura said, stomping her way to her house, making small craters in the ground.

"Was I suppose to be." Sasuke stated. He was as far away as he was allowed to, acting as if he didn't want to be near her.

"YES! This is YOUR fault!"

"Well if you didn't stomp into Tsunandes office, saying you're bored, than maybe you wouldn't be stuck with me."

"No, I mean, WHY did you come back all this time?"

"I had no where to go. I figured with a little punishment I might as well live here."

"I don't understand why Tsunande went so easy on you!"

"First of all, she went easy because I killed the 'big' threat, Oorichimaru. And it's not like I want to be stuck with you. But I might as well follow the rules for a little bit until I'm free of this mess."

Sakura stopped and turned to him as if she were concentrating.

"What." he said in a cold tone.

"Tsunande didn't say how long we'd be like this."

**--v--**

**R&R! :B**


	3. An Angels Home

**A/N: I do not own the anime Naruto, although, I wish I did. :**

**Oh, like I said before, I'm sorry for the short chapters but I might do short chapters a lot because I don't want to put too many ideas into one chapter so that their would be a lot of chapters in this story. I have a notebook with my chapter ideas and I have five chapter ideas so far not including the ones I'm adding into **_**this**_** chapter. **

**I forgot to mention how old they are. In chapter 1 where Sakura says "He's gone. I know he killed Oorichimaru and Itachi because everyone was buzzing about it 3 years ago." That was when Sasuke was with Oorichimaru for 2 years and in the second year he killed Oorichimaru and Itachi and yes, Kabuto too. So If you thought Sakura was just 15 because of the 3 years ago thing, I'm sorry for the confusion. Here are the ages of the main characters in this story.**

**Basically everyone is 18 except the adults… Kakashi, Tsunande, Shizune, etc. The adults are old who cares how old they are? 3**

**Hmm… I think that's all. If you have any questions about the story send me a message. Criticism and ideas are welcome. : **

'**Kay onto the story :B**

**--v--**

Chapter Three - Home

_Sakura stopped and turned to him as if she were concentrating._

"_What." he said in a cold tone._

"_Tsunande didn't say how long we'd be like this."_

**--v--**

Sasuke stopped walking and realized what he didn't notice.

"Hn" was his only reply.

"Geez. You're so cold Sasuke."

"Hn."

Sakura ignored him and started to walk as Sasuke shadowed her footsteps.

"OY! Sakura-chan!"

Sakura turned around and smiled when she saw Ino walking with Sai and Shikamaru.

Completely ignoring Sasuke, Ino ran and hugged Sakura. "How are you today?" she asked with slight sympathy.

Sasuke walked ahead of them as Ino ran behind Sakura. Sakura turned around in the direction of Ino and smiled. Sakura could see Sasuke walking to her house.

"I'm good, I'm good!" Sakura replied giggling. "Hey Shikamaru, Sai-kun!" she called out over her shoulder. Sai and Shikamaru walked in front of Sakura too, to stand besides Ino.

"Yo" Shikamaru stated while waving his hand.

"Nice to see you again Sakura-san." Sai said with a smile.

"Oh, forehead, what's that thing on your right ankle?" Ino asked, pointing her index finger at the black monitor.

"Ehh. Well you see," she started off nervously. "It's a censor… if I'm further than 50 feet from Sasuke then-"

"SASUKE?!" Ino retorted.

Sai seemed unmoved while Shikamaru was completely daydreaming.

"Sasuke's back?!"

Sakura laughed nervously and pointed behind Ino, Shikamaru and Sai where Sasuke was walking. He was now just a few feet in front of Sakuras home. "Anyway, Ino, Sasuke's under house arrest… with me."

"YOU MEAN HE'S GOING TO LIVE WITH YOU?!"

"It's not my choice, Tsunande's forcing us."

"That's what I was going to tell you before you went to Tsunande… but I couldn't catch up to you because of Shikamaru." Sai said, nudging Shikamaru.

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Can we just go in your house already." Sasuke said loud enough for her to hear and impatiently leaned against the sakura tree beside her house, a few feet ahead of Sakura. **A/N**: **Ironic much?**

"Oh? Sasuke wants to be alone with Sakura?" Ino yelled jokingly.

Sasuke glared at Ino but she didn't seem to notice. "Sakura, I'll leave you two alone, I need to go to my flower shop, it opens soon. I'll expect you to fill me in on details that happen while I'm gone."

"D-Details?! Ino-pig, it's not like that!"

Ino waved goodbye and grabbed Shikamarus hand. "Comon lazy!"

"So troublesome…" Shikamaru said under his breath.

"Ah, Sakura-san, I'll talk to you later, okay?" Sai said and walked away.

Sakura nodded and ran to her house. She stopped at her door and before opening it turned to Sasuke. "How'd you know where I lived?"

"Just a guess. Sakura, I thought you were rich, where's your mansion."

"You just wanted to live in a mansion. I am rich, I just decided that there's no point in living in a huge house alone."

It was true, Sakura is rich and she could buy fancy things if she wanted to. She received the money from her parents. It was their will, to give Sakura their inheritance when they'd pass on.

"Your parents."

"They're dead." Sakura replied quickly. "Lets go in."

Sakura got her key out of her pocket and opened the door to her house. "After you" She said cheerfully.

Sasuke walked in and gazed the room.

"Sasuke." Sakura said while closing and locking the door. "I'm going to take a shower. If you want anything to eat, find the kitchen, but I'm cooking dinner if you can wait for me, it wont be long. Just… make yourself at home." She said smiling.

Sasuke nodded and went to browse the house. Although it was one story, it had lots of space.

Sakura went to her room to get a change of clothes, then walked to her bathroom and turned on the shower. When the shower was warm enough, she stepped in and leaned against the wall. She slid from the tiles and sat down, looking up at the rain effect that the shower head was set to. The next thing that happened surprised her for some reason. She started to cry. She didn't know why, but she was crying. She felt no emotion running through her heart, her veins, her stomach, nothing. She couldn't stop crying. Why was she crying? Was she mad, sad, or happy?

When Sakura was done taking her shower, she got out and put on her change of clothes, dropped her used clothes in the laundry and sighed.

She stepped out of the bathroom and walked around to find Sasuke. He was sitting on the couch watching television.

"Did you eat?" Sakura asked, standing in front of the flat screen T.V.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What are you wearing."

Sakura looked at her clothes. She was only wearing a long sleeved emerald green sweater that went three inches above her knees. "What's wrong with it? It matches my eyes and I'm not going to change what I usually wear just because you're here."

"Whatever. When's Dinner."

Sakura puffed up her cheeks. "You didn't eat because you wanted me to cook for you?!"

Sasuke barely smirked. "Yea."

Sakura let out an exasperated sigh. "What do you feel like eating?" she questioned.

Sasuke looked up at the ceiling to think.

Sakura inwardly gasped as she stared at him. "Wow."

"What." Sasuke replied unmoving. It wasn't a cold reply, more like a slightly curious one. Just barely.

"Oh, um. I was just thinking of something… I didn't mean to say that out loud." Sakura said nervously.

"Whatever." Sasuke continued to look up at the ceiling. "I don't know what to eat. Maybe some rice balls and egg rolls or fried rice… I wouldn't mind some teriyaki either."

"What do I look like, an all you can eat buffet? Geez. Why don't we just go out for dinner!"

"Fine. You're paying."

"What?!" Sakura pulled her sleeves and puffed up her cheeks again. "No. Maybe some other time, but too much crap has happened today and then GOING OUT WITH SASUKE for DINNNER DOES NOT HELP!" She said raising her voice.

"Can you move, you're blocking the T.V."

Sakura listened and walked to the kitchen.

_STUPID JERK. DAMN ASSHOLE. WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS?!_

**Um. Sasuke Uchiha, THAT'S WHO. The ever so hot, sexy, cute, strong avenger that killed all the threats in his and everyone else's lives!**

_HE DOESN'T HAVE TO BE A JERK!_

**You got that right, but even when he is a jerk, don't you think it's so hot when he does some things?**

Sakura snorted.

**You know I'm right**

_NO. He's a cold hearted butt wipe!_

**Yea yea. Whatever.**

Sakura looked over to where Sasuke sat. "Sasuke. There's no more egg rolls, and no teriyaki so I'll make some fried noodles and rice balls if that's okay with you." she said acting as if she wasn't cursing her heart out a few seconds before.

"Ah."

"I'll take that as a yes."

**--v--**

"Dinner's ready, so stop watching whatever you're watching and get your ass over here." Sakura said, setting two plates on the dinner table.

Sasuke turned off the T.V. and walked to the dinner table. "Thanks." he said while pulling out the chair to sit down. Sakura walked back to the kitchen and came back out with one medium plate and one large bowl, she set them down on the table and sat across from Sasuke.

"I didn't know how much to cook…" Sakura said as she grabbed the bowl of noodles and put them on her plate.

"You're calm." Sasuke replied, grabbing two rice balls.

"What do you mean?" she asked about to eat a forkful of noodles.

"I expected you to cry."_HE REALLY SPEAKS HIS MIND, DOESN'T HE?_

**Isn't that all he knows?**

_I've changed._

**HELL YEA. We're strong now, we just need to show Sasuke how much we've changed!**

"Well I didn't cry." she said after finishing her bite of food.

"Sakura."

"Hmm?" She mumbled as she ate a mouthful of rice.

"Never mind."

"Ah. Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at her as acknowledgement.

"You're sleeping on the couch." she smiled.

**--v--**

Sakura tossed and turned in her bed. She couldn't sleep.

_I am a little too calm aren't I? Shouldn't I be mad at him? Shouldn't I feel excited he's back, and sad at the same time? Maybe that's what happened in the shower_…

**No shit.** **Look, smart one. The reason why you aren't feeling any emotion is because it came too fast. Sooner or later we're going to break… and the real emotions will come out. They just need to be awaken.**

"I'm so grateful for my inner self at times." Sakura said to herself with a smile and soon drifted off to sleep.

**--v--**

**R&R! :B**


	4. An Angels Friend

**A/N: I do not own the anime Naruto, although, I wish I did. ):**

**Hmm. There's nothing really to say haha.**

**--v--**

"_Ah. Sasuke?"_

_Sasuke looked at her as acknowledgement._

"_You're sleeping on the couch." she smiled._

_**--v--**_

_I am a little too calm aren't I? Shouldn't I be mad at him? Shouldn't I feel excited he's back, and sad at the same time? Maybe that's what happened in the shower…_

_**No shit.**__**Look, smart one. The reason why you aren't feeling any emotion is because it came too fast. Sooner or later we're going to break… and the real emotions will come out. They just need to be awakened.**_

"_I'm so grateful for my inner self at times." Sakura said to herself with a smile and soon drifted off to sleep._

**--v--**

Chapter four - Friend

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly and looked up at the ceiling for a few minutes, unmoving.

_I'm hungry._

**Go make breakfast.**

_Should I make some for Sakura._

**No.**

_She made dinner last night._

**So.**

_I'll make some for her._

**Whatever.**

**--v--**

Sakura was forced to open her eyes thanks to the sunlight coming from her window. The smell of bacon and eggs convinced her to get off of the bed and see what's up. She walked into the bathroom, brushed her teeth and washed her face. After finishing her morning routine she walked out of her room and rubbed her eyes. She slept in her emerald green sweater, too lazy to change it.

"Sasuke?"

"In the kitchen."

Sakura walked in the kitchen to see Sasuke making breakfast. "It's only been a day and you made yourself at home." she said while smiling.

"You told me to, so I did it. Although it wouldn't have made a difference whether you told me to or not."

"Are you cooking for yourself or for both of us."

Sasuke stayed quiet for a few seconds before answering.

**Tell her you made it for her.**

"Myself."

**Smooth.**

_Shut up._

"Gee, thanks. I make dinner and you don't repay me back."

"Was I suppose to."

"Yea! That's called being nice."

Sasuke shot a cold glare at Sakura which sent a chill up her spine, she was shocked but she quickly recovered and glared back.

"Sasuke. You need clothes."

"I have clothes."

"I mean _new_ clothes. There's no way I'm letting you wear that for as long as you're staying with me. Besides, that outfit makes you look like a clown in Konoha. So after you're done eating, we're going shopping." (**A/N: Sasuke is wearing the outfit that he wears in Shippuden The outfit is kind of weird but I think it makes him look hot… and so does Sakura, she just can't admit it. Kekeke**.)

"I'll stay in the house."

"No you won't. You never know, I could buy some orange jumpsuit or something."

"Speaking of orange jumpsuits, where's Naruto."

"On a mission with Chouji, Lee, Hinata and Tenten. Why? Want to fight him like you use to?" Sakura said giggling

Sasuke barely smiled. "Fine. I'll come."

**--v--**

After Sakura finished cooking her breakfast, Sasuke was done with his. "Let's go."

"Go where?"

"Shopping. You said after I was done eating, we were going to go."

"B-but, I haven't even started eating my breakfast!"

"That's what you said, so let's go already."

"FINE." Sakura yelled. She put down the plate of eggs and bacon on the dining table and went to her room to change.

"Hurry up."

"No freaking rush, geez, calm down."

Sakura came out with a white t-shirt with a guitar design on the bottom left of it. On top of the tee, she had a small black vest with two buttons. Her black capris were a perfect fit and her favorite. She wore black converse with black and white checkered designed laces. She has her hair into a sloppy pony tail help up by a black rubber band.

"I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff."

"What stuff?"

"Black."

"I love the color black! It's my favorite color, and then my second and third favorite colors are pink and emerald, just like my hair and eyes." she said giggling.

"I thought your favorite color was pink."

"Well it was."  
_But when you left, I got depressed and remembered what color your eyes and hair was… and I grown to like that color a lot._

"Onyx is my favorite color to be exact."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Really."Sakura nodded.

Sasuke looked at Sakura and noticed her ears were pierced. "Your ears."

"Ah. I pierced them. Ino talked me into it… she said I had to look more…" Sakura paused and cringed. "Attractive" she said with a fake smile. (**A/N: Sakura took off her earrings, obviously lol.)**

A small pause stood between them. Before it got more awkward, Sakura broke it. "Let's hurry and get your clothes so I can eat."

Sasuke walked out of the house and Sakura quickly ran to her room and grabbed her purse and the key to the front door. She ran out the door and locked it.

Sakura turned to Sasuke who was, again, leaning against the Sakura tree. She smiled. "Here." she said while walking up to Sasuke.

Sakura gave Sasuke her house key. "I can get a spare later. Come on." She stated, and walked ahead.

The walk was quiet until Sakura caught a glimpse of a small store a few feet away from the clothing store. She walked to the window and looked at the merchandise. Her eyes fell upon a necklace that had a key with an aquamarine stone grooved into it. "Hmm. Not as appealing as an emerald stone" Sakura said pouting. The stone glistened in the sun. "It's still so pretty" she said in amazement.

"Let's go. We went out to get clothes, not to gaze at stones."

"You seem eager to shop for clothes Sasuke." She replied slyly.

"I just want to get this over with."

"Right"

Sakura walked to the clothing store, ignoring Sasukes glare and walked in.

"Oh Sakura! Welcome" a familiar voice called out.

"Hinata? Why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be with Naruto for the mission?"

"Oh… well… I decided not to do the mission. Naruto and the others were okay with it, and they said they can do it 'no problem.'"

Sakura smiled. "I have a customer for you."

"You're not going to shop today?"

"I might but it's really for Sasuke."

"Sasuke?"

Sakura nodded.

"Sasuke's back?"

As if that was his cue, Sasuke stepped inside the building and leaned against a wall near the entrance door.Sakura looked at him, then looked at Hinata and continued the conversation. "You didn't know?"

"Not really…"

"Well, Sai knew."

Hinata looked puzzled and giggled. "I remember now…Kakashi-sensei planned this."

"Kakashi-sensei? But he's with the Kazekage."

Hinata nodded and smiled. "Kakashi sent a messenger bird to Naruto, which I thought was strange since messenger birds are suppose to head to Tsunande-sama. I took the note and read it. Want to know what it said?"

Sakura nodded impatiently.

Hinata giggled again. "It said, 'Bring Sasuke back and don't tell Sakura about this. Or else I'll kill you.' I'm guessing Naruto was too worried about 'getting killed' that he didn't notice the 'Just kidding.' part at the end of the note. I guess Kakashi wants to play around once in a while too. Anyway, Naruto took everything seriously, and I tried to tell him but he told me that he was 'desperate to get Sasuke back for Sakura.'"

Sasuke was listening to the conversation and was about to say…

"He's never gonna change." Sakura said giggling.

Sasuke looked at Sakura.

_She's changed though._

**I wonder why.**

_Shut up. It's not my fault._

**You left her when she told you how she felt.**

_I had no choice._

**You had a choice.**

_You're me too._

**Yea but I told you that you should stay.**

_You're just my subconscious._

**You should really listen to me more.**

_Yea right._

**You wouldn't have hurt her.**

_I wonder if she has the same feelings she had before._

**Guess we'll have to find out.**

"So I'm guessing everyone else is still on the mission?"

"Yes. I told everyone about the letter except Naruto… so I'm thinking they're trying to tell Naruto without making him mad at Kakashi-sensei, haha."

Sakura smiled. "Well, Sasuke is in a rush to get new clothes, so what do you recommend for him?"

Hinata walked in front of Sasuke hesitantly, she was slightly scared of him. Actually most people were scared of him. When Sasuke and Sakura were walking to the clothing store, almost everyone was staring at them, the rest were too scared to stare.

"..Let's see." She said after a while. "Come with me, Sasuke-kun."

_Sa-Sasuke-KUN?_

**Jealous?**

_WHY WOULD I BE JEALOUS!_

**Because she said Sasuke-KUN**

_SO?_

**You haven't added kun to Sasukes name ever since he came back.**

_I haven't, have I…?_

**Nope.**

_It's only because he doesn't deserve it!_

**Then why is Hinata adding a kun to his name**

_Because she's formal!_

**We can be formal too!**

_But it'll be weird being formal all of a sudden._

**Then wait until he does something nice.**

_Like that's ever going to happen._

While Sakura was arguing with her other self, Hinata pulled Sasuke into a room with men's clothing.

_Hinata better not do anything stupid in there._

**WHOA. Talk about jealous. She's with **_**Naruto**_** not Sasuke. Calm down.**

Sakura sighed and waited for them to come out, which seemed like three hours.

"We're done." Hinata said, coming out of the room and smiling. "I got Sasuke only 7 pairs of clothes, including swim shorts. I wish I could get you guys more, but I don't want to give away so many pairs of clothing for free."

"You're giving us the clothes for free?!"

Hinata nodded.

"N-no. No no no no no no no no! You can't give them to us for free!"

"I can…"

"I mean, you shouldn't, I mean, not without me paying just a little bit."

Hinata giggled. "It's fine, me and my mother make all the clothes by hand, and we're both extremely fast at making them, so no worries. But…" Hinata had an innocent yet evil grin.

"B-but…"

"I've never been to the beach, and I have no plans at all for any upcoming day, so I was wondering…" Hinata gave Sakura a big smile. "When Naruto and the others come back, I was hoping we could all go to the beach!"

Sakura grinned. "Of course, it'll be fun! You don't have to worry about a thing like that."

"Really?"

Sakura nodded. "Where's Sasuke?"

"I told him to pick any outfit and wear it."

On cue, Sasuke came out of the room and sat down on a chair next to the doorway.

_Somehow I don't think he comes out on coincidence._

**You think he's listening to everything we say?**

_I have a feeling he does._

Sasuke put his fingers together and his head down, as if he was in deep thought.

Sakura looked over to Sasuke. "Wow."

Sasuke was wearing a black coat that was unbuttoned to show his sexy body and matching black pants that were a perfect fit. (**A/N**: **Formal, but smexy. Kekeke.)**

Sasuke looked up at Sakura. She expected him to say 'what' in a cold tone, but instead, he said something that she hadn't heard until the time he left her.

"Thank you."

"Th-thank you for what?"

"For thinking I'm hot."

"WHAT?!"

"That's why you said 'wow'."

"WHAT?!" Sakura repeated.

Sasuke smirked. Not an 'almost' smirk, but an actual smirk.

"Geez."

Sakura puffed up her cheeks and thanked Hinata once again. "I promise we'll go to the beach." She whispered in her ear. Hinata nodded and smiled.

"Come on Sasuke. We're done. Bye Hinata!"

As Hinata waved good-bye, Sasuke stood from the seat and followed Sakura out the door.

"Sasuke." Sakura said with a rough tone.

"Hn."

"Where are your old clothes."

"Hinata said she was going to burn them."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh. "I would burn them too. I mean, the outfit was hot the first few times you wore it but wearing the same outfit for 5 years, you have to be crazy."

"Sakura. It looks like it's going to rain soon." Sasuke said, changing the subject.

"Scared of rain Sasuke?"

"I'm just saying. Girls are always worried about their hair."

"I'm different."

"Whatever. Your house is only 45 feet away, I'm going ahead."

"Are you in a rush to watch T.V. Sasuke-kun" Sakura said teasingly.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and replied with a "Hn."

**Congratulations, you added a -kun to Sasuke's name!**

_It just came out, I didn't mean too…_

**Yea yea… I'm guessing we're going to stay out here like we always do.**

_Yup!_

**--v--**

**R&R! :B**

**Questions, comments, and criticism are welcome!**

**Btw… I know the ending kind of sucks, but I didn't know how to end this chapter lol. I'll try to make good endings more often, sorry D:**


	5. An Angels Rain

"_Sakura. It looks like it's going to rain soon."_

_"Scared of rain Sasuke?"_

"_I'm just saying. Girls are always worried about their hair."_

"_I'm different."_

_f"Whatever. Your house is only 45 feet away, I'm going ahead."_

"_Are you in a rush to watch T.V. Sasuke-kun" Sakura said teasingly._

_Sasuke raised an eyebrow and replied with a "Hn."_

_**Congratulations, you added a -kun to Sasuke's name!**_

_It just came out, I didn't mean too…_

_**Yea yea… I'm guessing we're going to stay out here like we always do.**_

_Yup!_

**--v--**

Chapter five - Rain

Sakura walked ahead a few more feet and looked up at the clouds. "Yup. It's gonna rain… I wonder how long it'll take."

_Let's hope it isn't just a cloud that's gonna pass by…_

**Like last time?**

_Yea. That was embarrassing, waiting out here for an hour and a half._

**We should of just went inside after the first half hour.**

Still looking up, Sakura waited a few more minutes before a drop of rain landed on her cheek. She smiled. Feeling the rain on her skin felt so calming to her. She stared at the clouds. They were getting darker as each second passed by. The clouds reminded her of the day Sasuke left. It was night time, but Sakura always seemed to remember how the sky looked.

As the rain started to drizzle, Sakura danced between the raindrops that fell all around her. Sakura made it her own little game. She would move around, avoiding the raindrops and if one hit her, she would giggle and stand still. As the rain grew harder, the clouds grew darker, and as the clouds grew darker, Sakura grew sadder. She sat down with her knees up, she grabbed her knees, still looking towards the sky, and she started to cry. She cried her heart out.

"_**The reason why you aren't feeling any emotion is because it came too fast. Sooner or later we're going to break… and the real emotions will come out. They just need to be awaken."**_

"I guess this is it." Sakura mumbled under her breath.

**--v--**

Sasuke didn't bother cleaning up Sakuras mess in the kitchen from when she made her breakfast and sat on the couch.

"I know it doesn't take this long for her to walk 45 feet." Sasuke said to himself.

Sasuke got up from the couch reluctantly and walked to the window to see where Sakura was. His eye fell upon her, sitting down, back facing him. "What the hell is she doing."

Sasuke saw Sakura stand up slowly and turn slightly to where Sasuke could see her rub her eyes.

_Was she crying?_

He saw her turn around and quickly stepped back from the window.

**Scared she might see you?**

…_Shut up._

**--v--**

Sakura walked to her house and opened the door.

_At least he didn't lock me out._

She saw Sasuke watching television and didn't bother to say anything to him. She walked to her room to get a sweater that was similar to her emerald one, but pink. Grabbing her undergarments she walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

Tears were still running down her face, and she forced herself not to let out a murmur in front of Sasuke. She didn't want him to think she was weak anymore. When Sakura turned the knob for the shower, she started to cry again. She knew that her cries would be drowned out by the running water, so she didn't hold back.

**--v--**

Although the running water drowned Sakura's cries a little bit, Sasuke could still faintly hear them.

_She __was__ crying._

…

_Have nothing smart to say?_

…

_What should I do…_

**Apologize?**

_No fing way._

**Why not.**

_That's not how I am._

**You can try. And it doesn't have to be straightforward… we can make dinner for her some time.**

_Whatever…_

**--v--**

After her shower, Sakura dropped her damped clothing in the hamper as if they weighed a thousand pounds. She opened her door, walked over to the couch and sat beside Sasuke. She didn't care how hot he looked in his new clothing, or that he was staring at her. Wait, what?

Sakura turned her head so fast that she thought she was going to get whiplash. Her face turned pink.

"Sasuke?"

"Sakura."Sasuke moved closer to Sakuras face and put his forehead on hers.

"Sa-Sasuke, what are you doing!"

Sakura was about to pull away but Sasuke held her there by putting his hand on the back of her head.

"You're burning up."Sakuras face turned crimson. "I-I-I-I wonder wh-why." Sakura said, trying to sound convincing.

**Smooth.**

_Shut up._

Sasuke pulled away and studied Sakuras face.

"Wh-what now?!" Sakura said, trying to retort.

"You have a fever."

"WHAT?!"

"You have a fever."

"I heard you the first time! I can't be sick!"

"Are you kidding me?" Sasuke spatted out. "You were out there in the rain and you were…" Sasuke paused.

**Don't tell her that you know she was crying.**

_I know._

"…I was…" Sakura repeated.

"Sitting down looking like an abandoned dog."

"You mean I looked cute?"

"I said dog not puppy."

"EXCUSE ME?" Sakura retorted.

Sasuke gave up. "Anyway, you need to be treated, go heal yourself."

"You would think THE Sasuke Uchiha would be flawless, but here he is, pulling off a Naruto."

"What's that suppose to mean."

"It means you're being dense right now. Just because I can heal wounds doesn't mean I can heal sicknesses. How do you know I can heal people anyway?"

"Tsunande."

Sakura was about to reply but sneezed instead.

"Told you."

"Told me what?!"

"That you were sick."

Sakura let out an exasperated sigh. "Sasuke."

"What." Sasuke barely asked. He had focused his attention back to the television, not acknowledging her out breath. "Since I can't heal fevers, you have to take care of me."

Sasuke looked over at Sakura from the corner of his eye.

"You're kidding me."

**--v--**

**Kekeke. Cliff hanger! I'm so ebil x3**

**Also, I'm sorry about the 'F' word I threw in there, but I had to say it, it wouldn't be an 18 year old Sasuke if I said "freaking" instead of the 'F' word. But if anyone found it to be offensive or anything, send me a message about it. **

**Anyway… The next chapter will be funny, so don't throw a riot about the cliff hanger.**

**I'll try to make the next chapter entertaining. Kekeke.**

**Update: School starts monday, so most likely I won't update fast... at all. So I hope I don't get flamed xD sorry. **


	6. An Angels Cold

**A/N: Guys, I'm INCREDIBLY sorry for not updating in the LONGEST time, and I honestly have no excuse. I was being lazy =/. I don't know if I'll update the next chapter soon or not. I kinda lost my long list of ideas for this story -.- On top of that, while I started typing this chapter again, I got a bit of writers block. I do hope it satisfies you for a while though! Please don't kill me .**

- - - - - - -

_Sakura let out an exasperated sigh. "Sasuke."_

"_What." Sasuke barely asked. He had focused his attention back to the television, not acknowledging her out breath. _

"_Since I can't heal fevers, you have to take care of me."_

_Sasuke looked over at Sakura from the corner of his eye._

"_You're kidding me."_

- - - - - - -

"I'm not kidding!" Sakura sneezed.

"What an annoying sneeze." Sasuke said, focusing his attention back to the television again.

"An-Annoying!?" Sakura paused and huffed out a big sigh. "Well, you'll be hearing me sneeze a lot… so it's best if you take care of me."

"Tch." Sasuke looked back at Sakura and glared into her innocent green eyes. He could feel a stir of fear from her. Sakura looked away and looked at her lap. He grinned, knowing that his stare could pierce through Sakura's jewels. "We'll see."

Sakura snapped her head up to Sasuke's stare and grabbed his arm. "Oh, come on! I'll try not to be too…"

"Annoying?" Sasuke said, finishing her sentence.

Sakura let go of his arm, looked back at her lap and nodded. Changing the subject, Sakura stood up. "I'm going to go rest, I'm feeling weaker by the minute" With a small chuckle, she started to head towards her room. For some reason, Sasuke called out her name with a slight tone of worry in it. She turned to look at Sasuke before her world went black.

- - - - - - -

Sakura woke up and stared at her ceiling; she felt like she was in an oven. She took off her covers and turned to her nightstand to look at the time. Her stomach churned at the sudden movement.

"1:00am… The hell?" The second hand was moving, but very slowly… slower than the minute hand; there was no way it was early in the morning since the warm sun rays were beaming through her window shining into her eyes.

Sakura then remembered that she threw the alarm clock out the window. "Naruto probably broke it with his hard head." She smiled.

Sakura looked back up at the ceiling. Her eyelids felt like they had sunburn; they were hot and heavy. She put her forearm over her forehead and eyes. She wondered how she got to her bed… surely she didn't make it.

"_I'm going to go rest, I'm feeling weaker by the minute" With a small chuckle, she started to head towards her room._

_"Sakura... are you okay?" Sasuke called out when he saw Sakura's legs shake. Sasuke stared at her knees and notice them lock. "Sakura!" Sasuke called out louder. He saw her start to fall as he quickly grabbed her and picked her up bridal style, taking her to her bed. "Baka." He said to himself more than to the unconscious sleeping girl._

Sakura barely remembered the scene, and couldn't tell what happened first. Her mind was jumbled up, thanks to her fever.

"This is what I get for crying in the rain."

Sakura sat up slowly, afraid to vomit; she crawled to the end of her bed to look through the window. "Nothing new." She whispered.

"Sasuke!" she yelled, turning her head to the door. She _tried_ to shout, but she could only let out a hoarse shriek. "F-ck... My voice."

Sakura laid back down in her bed and quickly pulled the covers back on top of her after feeling cold. She stared at the ceiling for what seemed like an hour, but in reality, it was only a few minutes. Sakura didn't know what to do… she wanted to get up, but she's always hated the stirring of her stomach whenever she was sick. She put one hand on her belly and rubbed it. "I'll get up." Sakura said after convincing herself mentally. She took off the covers and slowly sat up; not feeling queasy, she decided to continue. As she stood up, she felt lifeless. Sakura started to walk to her doorway but stumbled and started to fall. She closed her eyes, ready to hit the floor but her forehead bumped into something firm. "Itai…" Her arms reached up to the figure to hold herself up.

"What are you doing out of bed."

Sakura looked up at Sasuke and blushed. "S-Sorry Sasuke… I tried to yell out your name but.. I can't."

"What do you want." He asked, looking down at Sakura.

Sakura stared into his eyes, then quickly broke off the connection by looking at the ground. "I was just wondering where you were."

**That sounded flirtatious.**

_I can't help it, that's how I am when I get sick, I say…_

**What you really feel?**

… …

"Get back in bed..." Sasukes voice trailed off.

Sakura snuggled against his chest, softly grabbing his shirt sleeves. "No" she said softly.

"Sakura, you need to rest."

"…No." she repeated, nodding her head. "I want to be next to you."

**Shit! What are we saying?!**

_I… don't know…_

**DON'T LOSE YOURSELF SAKURA!**

…_but …_

"Sakura… come on." He said with a slight begging tone.

Sakuras heart jumped. She felt warmer than she already was. Her right hand had let go out Sasukes sleeve and she rested it over her chest. Sakura calmed herself down. She could feel her stomach rumble. "…Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Can you make me some soup?" she asked with a small grin.

- - - - - - -

Sakura sat down at the dining table, resting her head on it.

After a moment of silence, Sasuke walked up to Sakura with a bowl of hot soup with a spoon. "Here…" Sasuke said, handing over the bowl of soup.

Sakura raised her head and smiled. "Thank you." She replied as she grabbed the bowl and soup spoon out of his hands. She laid it on the table and stared at it.

"What's wrong with it."

Sakura nodded, "Iie, I just lost my appetite."

"Eat it." He said sharply.

Sakura puffed up her cheeks. "Fine." She picked up her spoon and tasted a spoonful of broth. "SUGOI!" she yelled. "I didn't know you could cook…"

"You don't know a lot of things about me, Sakura." Sasuke replied as he sat down on the other side of the dining table.

Sakura looked at Sasuke after slurping some broth.

"What."

"I… would love to get to know you though…"

**THE HELL?!**

…_Curse this cold_

Sasuke barely smiled. "After you finish that, you're going back to bed."

"Wah?! Why?" Sakura whined.

"'Cuz you're sick?" Sasuke replied, mocking her and raising his eyebrow.

"You're no fun."

"You asked me to take care of you, not entertain you."

Sakura puffed up her cheeks. "Then can you entertain me too?" She asked with sparkly-begging eyes.

"No."

Sakura glared at Sasuke.

"It's too much trouble." He said coldly, looking into Sakura's eyes.

Sakura puffed her cheeks wider and sneezed.

"What an annoying sneeze."

"You said that already."

"Hn... Doesn't mean I can't repeat it."

- - - - - - -

"Gochisousama deshita!" (**A/N: It basically means thank you for the good food**)

"What's with the formal command." Sasuke barely asked as he sat on the couch, flipping through the channels as if it was just something to do.

Sakura puffed up her cheeks and slammed the spoon onto the table. "Is that so wrong?" she asked. Sakura walked around the couch and sat on the seat cushion next to Sasuke.

"Didn't I tell you to go to bed after you're done."

"So? You're not my father."

"Hn."

Sakura looked at Sasuke flipping through the channels. He hasn't changed at all. Maybe he seemed slightly less reserved… Well, it would make sense. The Akatsuki, Oorichimaru and Itachi were all gone. No one was around to threaten him.

Sakura was at least somewhat happy that Sasuke had returned to Konoha. She could feel it though. That she still had feelings for Sasuke after all this time. She hated Sasuke for leaving in the first place. Why did she still like him? What was in his personality that made her still want to hold him? Was it because he was lonely?

Sakura looked at her lap.

…That's right. Maybe she just pitied him… and he knew she did. Maybe that was why he always pushed her away. Not only because she annoyed him, but because she felt bad for him. Instead of encouraging him throughout anything he did, she just cheered him on because he was either good looking, or just looked good doing whatever he did. She didn't try to talk to Sasuke about how he felt. She was scared he might've pushed her away- but she could have tried, and she didn't. She never thought of it.

Sakura felt her heart clench up. Sasuke had always protected her, no matter how annoying she seemed to him. And yet, when she tried to stop him, he said thank you. Why? What had she done for him? She barely helped him with anything. Once or twice helping him didn't count for how much he helped her. He was somewhat always there for her.

"Ne… Sasuke?" Sakura started. She looked up from her lap at him.

"Hn." Sasuke replied. He flipped passed the 368th channel before it went back to channel 1 again. This was the second time he'd done it. Was he thinking about something?

"You know that day you left Konoha?"

Sasuke stopped flipping channels and turned the television off. He put the remote down on the coffee table in front of them, he rested his feet on top of the table as well, leaning back into the couch and looked at Sakura. "What about it."

Sakura didn't look into his eyes. She was afraid she would see something in them that she didn't want to see. She focused on his lips, which only made her think of kissing him. "…And, I tried to stop you…"

Sasuke shifted his whole body, so that he was completely facing Sakura. He rested his head on his hand which rested on the edge of the top of the couch. He lifted one leg to relax on the couch cushion in a v-shape. His foot placed beside his knee. "Continue." He replied, somewhat interested.

"Why…"

"Why…" Sasuke mimicked.

Sakura fidgeted her fingers. She looked into Sasukes eyes and cursed at herself for doing so. She could feel a knot fill her throat. Why couldn't she just ask why he said thank you? Maybe she shouldn't. She knows if she tries to let it out, she would just say more than she planned.

"Is it about…" Sasuke started.

Sakura could feel her heart speed up.

"Why I knocked you out?"

"NO!" Sakura protested. "I know why you knocked me out... I JUST WANTED TO KNOW WHY YOU SAID THANK YOU!" Sakura quickly covered her mouth after she blurted it out. She didn't mean to say it; she wanted to take it back. Sakura looked back at her lap and fidgeted her fingers even more-so. She could feel her face flush and hoped he couldn't see. But it was impossible wasn't it. Just because the blinds covering the windows were closed (except for the window in her room), the lights were on.

"Hnnn…" Sasuke stared at her. "Well…"

Just before Sakura felt that he was going to tell her the reason why, the lights went out.

**Damn it all!**

- - - - - - -

**Like I said, I don't know when I'll update, but I'll try not to make it as long as I did before. I'll try to find my list of ideas, and if not, I'll just make a new one!**

**Sorry for the cliffy, but it's to buy me some time so I can think up of what to do in the next chapter~ ^.-**


	7. An Angels Question

**This chapter is short, I know, but I needed to get it out of the way. x3**

**Hope you like it [:**

---------------

"_Is it about…" Sasuke started._

_Sakura could feel her heart speed up._

"_Why I knocked you out?"_

"_NO!" Sakura protested. "I JUST WANTED TO KNOW WHY YOU SAID THANK YOU!" Sakura quickly covered her mouth after she blurted it out. She didn't mean to say it; she wanted to take it back. Sakura looked back at her lap and fidgeted her fingers even more-so. She could feel her face flush and hoped he couldn't see. But it was impossible wasn't it. Just because the blinds covering the windows were closed (except for the window in her room), the lights were on._

"_Hnnn…" Sasuke stared at her. "Well…"_

_Just before Sakura felt that he was going to tell her the reason why, the lights went out._

---------------

"Sakura…" Sasuke said, waving off the fact that the lights went out.

"Yes?!" Sakura yelled.

"Are you afraid of the dark?"

Sakura sat up stiffly. "No. I'm not." She stated confidently, trying to fake her way through Sasuke.

"Really now." Sasuke replied with the same confident tone.

Sakura went to look at Sasuke but didn't see him sitting on the seat next to her. "Sasuke…?" She called out. No one responded. "Sasuke… Where are you?" Sakura said cautiously. She frantically looked around the house but couldn't see anything except for the light streaming through the window in her room. She decided to go to her room to escape the black hole of a sitting room. As she got up from the couch, she walked around it and started to head to her room slowly. She felt breathing on her neck; as she turned around, no one was there. She stopped her pace and looked back at the living room. "Sasuke, this isn't funny." She stated, hoping he would understand. Sakura turned back, eyeing her room. Feeling the breathing down her neck again, she decided to ignore it this time. Starting ahead, she feels something on her shoulder and freezes.

Silence.

"…Boo."

Screaming, Sakura ran to her room covering her eyes with her hands and jumped on her bed, burying her face into the pillow. Her eyes started to water. She couldn't STAND the dark, she was always afraid of it. Whenever she walked or hung around in the dark, she would try to convince herself that nothing was going to happen. Even so, for some reason, she would always get paranoid.

"Oy, Sakura."

She heard Sasuke's voice. She didn't want to hear his voice.

**That asshole.**

_I'm sure he didn't mean to make me upset._

**Yea, right. He obviously knew we were afraid of the dark and he still scared you.**

_It was meant to be a joke._

**So what? We're sick, he shouldn't so this when we're sick!**

"You asshole." Sakura mumbled through the pillow.

"It was for fun." Sasuke said, shadowing the bed.

"It wasn't fun."

"I wouldn't say that."

Sakura sighed. "You at least shouldn't have done it when I'm sick."

"Seems like you forgot you were sick for a while now. Maybe it was my soup."

"You didn't put anything funny in it right?"

"Sakura, do you have any candles?" he said, ignoring her question.

"Sasuke, tell me why you said 'Thank you' on that day."

"What day."

"The day you left Konoha- when I tried to stop you."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

_Asshole._

Sakura's eyes started to water again.

_Damn it all. Why do I have to be so f-cking sensitive?_

Sakura stood up from her bed and looked at Sasuke. No, she glared at him. Why isn't he telling her? Why is he ignoring her? Does he think it's too much for her to handle? She can deal with it! Why can't he let her down? He's done it before.

Sakura clenched her fists and launched her arm at Sasuke, hoping to hit him. Sasuke grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. He smirked.

"You're gonna have to do better than that, Sakura."

Sakura was still incredibly pissed at Sasuke, but she couldn't help herself blush.

"I'll find them myself then." He stated. And with that, he walked out the room to look for the candles.

"That asshole."

**He'll hear you.**

"I don't care."

**Now, you're talking to yourself… and I mean in a weird way.**

_Shut up. I don't care anymore._

**Don't care about what?**

_Him._

**Yea, right, like that's gonna happen.**

"Found them." Sasuke called out. "Not a very good hiding place. They were in a cabinet underneath the sink."

"Who said I was hiding them?!" Sakura yelled.

"You wouldn't tell me where they were."

"UGH." Sakura stomped out of her room, ignoring the fact that every room (besides her own) was covered in darkness. She saw Sasuke putting the soup bowl and the spoon into the sink. "Well, there's one good thing he's done." She said to herself.

Sasuke put the candles on the dining room table and lit them up with his Goukakyu no Jutsu. (**A/N: The fire one.**)

_Hot._

**Literally.**

_I mean the way he did it, it was so controlled, it came out smooth and all…_

**Well, no shit sherlock, he's trained with-**

_I get it._

"Sakura. Sit down." Sasuke proclaimed.

"I'm going out on a walk."

"You're sick."

"I don't care."

"Then I'm coming with you, I don't want you fainting again." Sasuke said. Although it was suppose to seem caring, he said it coldly.

"Do whatever you want." Sakura replied. She started heading out the front door. "Never mind. Just don't come, it'll be a bother."

Sasuke stood up from the table and walked up to Sakura. Grabbing her hand, he saw that Sakura had tears in her eyes and her cheeks were red.

"I'll tell you once you feel better."

Sakura pulled her hand away. "I'll be sitting on that cherry tree branch. I'll be in shade." She said while pointing to the tree besides her house.

Sasuke nodded and headed back inside to do… whatever he does.

Sakura sat on the branch and looked out at… nothing really. She suddenly felt as sick as she did when she got out of bed. Her body slumped and all her life in her body disappeared. "It always seems that whenever I'm around him, I get an extra amount of energy… as if he's giving it to me." It was silent, except for the birds chirping. "I'm pathetic." Sakura declared.

---------------

After Sakura's mental abusing, she laughed about it. She stumbled off the branch and landed, (fortunately), safely. She walks into her house and sees Sasuke just laying down on the couch, resting his head on his palms and staring at the ceiling. "Sasuke, I'm sorry for being crazy today."

Sasuke waved his hand. "Sakura, go to bed."

"That's all you say after I say sorry?! Why do I have to go to bed?"

_Jerk._

**Asshole.**

"I told you to go to bed after you finished your soup, and you didn't. I could have knocked you out and just put you on your bed."

"But you didn't."

"I didn't care, really."

"Asshole."

"What's with the vulgar language." He replied. "Just go to bed." He stated, not letting Sakura answer his some-what of a question.

Sakura just stood there and repeated her question. "Why?"

Sasuke looked at her. "Don't you want to get better."

Sakura smiled. She couldn't see his face but she would swear to Kami-sama that he grinned.

---------------

**~R&R~**

**This chapter feels like one of my worst ]:  
Sorry guys, I'll try to make it up for you next chapter.  
**


	8. An Angels New Buddy

***Stretches fingers***

**Here's your long story of 8 pages in Microsoft Word, using Verdana font, size 7.5! Wootwoot.**

**My longest yet.**

**For the delay problem… I kept having short writers block. I would forget the smallest things… like what a cash register was called. I had completely forgot… I was calling it a cash machine and I had to ask my friends what it was called… yea… that's not my only stupid moment, but you get the point. Bummer too, I was planning to do three chapters today. CURSE ME.**

**I also woke up at like 2:30pm, and when I wrote this chapter I was watching T.V., chatting on MSN and listening to music. Oh yea. I'm talented. Rofl.**

**A/N: I feel that my story went downhill since I haven't had comedy in it as much, so I'm trying to bring it back! Don't kill me for trying. Also- I know that Sakura and Sasuke's relationship goes up and down a lot… Kekeke.**

***evil smile***

**Don't worry (:**

----------

"It's been two weeks since I've healed from my cold and I'm giving Sasuke the silent treatment today from now until he-- Well, I'm incredibly mad at him at the moment. Yea. You know how he said he was going to tell me why he said 'Thank you'? WELL. He didn't. So you can guess why I'm mad. So far, this silent treatment has been working for 2 hours. Though… I've been sitting on my bed for 3… Maybe it would be best if I got out of my room first." Sakura said, talking to herself quietly. She sighed and played around with the bell earrings Sasuke had given her. She hasn't put them on while Sasuke was around… she felt that she shouldn't- for some odd reason. Sakura stood up reluctantly and walked to her vanity to put her earrings on. "Why should it matter? The earrings are pretty and if I want to wear them, I will." Sakura said confidently. Walking out of her room, she saw Sasuke, and… guess what he was doing? Go ahead, guess. Watching television! Of course he was.

Sasuke noticed Sakura exit her bedroom and he turned around on the couch to look at her. "Afternoon, airhead."

Sakura ignored him and walked herself to the washroom with a change of clothes.

----------

_What's her problem._

**Don't you remember?**

_How can I remember something I don't know._

***sigh* Telling her that reason**

_Ah… that. Is she really still upset over that. Why is it such a big deal._

**She likes us…**

_You mean me._

**Well I'm you. So, us.**

_Whatever. I doubt she still likes me the way she did._

**Are you serious? It's obvious.**

_I choose not to believe it._

**Why not?**

_It'll be a hassle._

**You better stop being somewhat caring for her then.**

_Why's that._

**She likes it. It makes her like us more. Idiot.**

_You're calling yourself an idiot._

**I'm you, so I'm calling both of us one.**

_We're the same person, why use 'us'._

**Shut up.**

While Sasuke's having a mental argument… Sakura is getting ready to go out.

----------

Sakura brushed her teeth and took a shower, dried herself off and put on her change of clothes. After dropping her P.J's into her dirty clothing hamper, she styled her hair in a half-up, half-down hairdo with a cute black heart clip with a white outline of a skull on it. The clothes she wore were a white tank top with a black shoulder cardigan boat-neck shirt. On the front of the cardigan it said 'Tell me something I don't know…' and in the back it stated 'Or I'll punch your face in.' (As if this wasn't the biggest hint on the face of the galaxy.) She was also wearing black skinny jeans with black and white converse. (The flaps folded, of course.)

"Forget giving him the silent treatment..." she said, talking to herself again.

**I knew you couldn't do it.**

Sakura puffed up her cheeks, not replying to her inner-self.

Sakura walked out of the washroom, feeling refreshed. She breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly. "Sasuke, get dressed."

"I am dressed." Sasuke protested. He turned around on the couch again and smirked. "I don't care if Naruto comes back and we don't fight each other.

"You're half naked… and what's with the random statement?"

**You know… He can come half-naked. It's not bad.**

_I don't think so. He needs to wear a shirt. Besides, I'm use to his body…_

**Bullsh-t. You're blushing, thinking about how sexy he looks.**

_Hmph._

"Your shirt said tell me something I don't know, so I told you that I don't care if I fight him or not."

"And why's that?" Sakura spatted out.

"I'll probably beat him."

Sakura stood there dumbfounded. "Just put a shirt on or something."

"Or something."

"What?"

"You said put a shirt on OR something. I choose 'or something.'"

"Don't piss me off Sasuke." Sakura said under her breath, clenching her left fist.

"Where are we going."

"I don't know- I just want to go out."

"Then why do I have to come."

"'Cuz I said so."

"Since when do I listen to you."

"LISTEN YOU…" Sakura began, she started to walk up to Sasuke who had turned back around to flip channels on the T.V. "I'm going to hurt you so bad that you ca-AH!" Sakura yelled as she tripped over something. Her arms stretched over her head as she hit the floor face first in a comical style. "Itai…" Sakura said, rubbing her nose. She looked back to see what she tripped over to find out it was Sasukes shirt. "MOTHER FU-"

"Did you just trip over my shirt?" Sasuke asked as he turned around to see Sakura on the floor. Wait a minute… ASKED? Sasuke actually _asked_ a question?! Times like these come pretty rare. (**A/N: KODAK MOMENT! :D**)

Sakura looked at him, still rubbing her nose. She could see his lips curve upward. He covered his mouth, trying not to laugh. LAUGH?! SASUKE WAS ACTUALLY GOING TO LAUGH?!

Sakura stood up, grabbed his shirt and swore she was going to choke him to death. "WHY… YOU…"

"Right, right." Sasuke proclaimed while waving his hand and turning off the television, ignoring Sakuras attempt of pre-homicide. Sasuke walked into the guest room, which use to be Sakuras old room before her parents passed away. She moved out of her small room and settled for her parents' room which was much larger.

Sakura walked to the washroom to put Sasukes shirt into the dirty clothes basket, then walked to the back of the couch and stared at the clock to wait for him.

----------

_What is she planning._

**I guess it's great to go out though. We've stayed in this house since we arrived.**

_Whatever._

Sasuke picked up a random shirt which was a black and white horizontal striped collard T-shirt with 2 buttons undone. He was already wearing black jeans and he slipped on some black converse.

Walking out of the room he saw sakura leaning against the back of the couch, staring at the clock and tapping her foot impatiently.

"You seem eager."

"You take forever." Sakura huffed out as she turned her head towards Sasuke.

"I took two minutes."

"It took you two minutes just to put on a stupid shirt and shoes?"

"You're annoying."

"Let's go." Sakura said, walking out the door. "We're gonna stop by the flower shop. I haven't talked to Ino in a while…Oh! And I forgot that Hinata decided not to go with Naruto on that mission, so we can stop by her clothing store"

"Sounds boring." Sasuke said in a not caring tone, but he followed Sakura out anyway.

Sakura closed and locked her door after Sasuke stepped out slowly. "You take forever Sasuke. Stop being such a lazy wuss."

"Lazy wuss." He repeated as if _he_ was the one mocking Sakura.

Sakura started walking and looked behind her. "If you walk slowly, I'll _drag_ you to the flower shop."

"You're already forcing me."

"I didn't think you'd actually listen and follow me."

Sasuke shrugged. "It's something to do besides sit in the house."

"And watch T.V. or flipping the channels all day." Sakura said, adding onto his sentence. "Mattaku, Sasuke… you're going to become a fatass if you keep staying in the house. Why don't you train all the time like you use to?"

"I don't have a reason."

"It's because Naruto isn't around, isn't it?" Sakura said while smirking evilly towards Sasuke. He had walked up beside her with his hands in his pocket.

"Tch." He replied while turning his head. He observed the path they walked. People were scared of him; they were hiding and flinching as he looked at them.

The rest of the walk was quiet until Sakura noticed the jewelry store with the key necklace they had passed the first time they were heading to the clothing shop.

"Sasuke, we'll stop by Ino's shop first… since it's further, then we'll head to Hinata's store on our way back."

"Wasn't that the original plan."

Sakura puffed up her cheeks. "Whatever." She said, mocking the way Sasuke would say it.

Sakura frolicked to the jewelry stores display window and looked to see if they had the key necklace with the grooved in stone. Her eyes went wide when she saw it. "SASUKE~ it's still there!" She said in amazement. "Unbelievable, I would have imagined that it would have been sold out already." She said in awe. Her face and hands were pressed against the glass, just like a little kid excited to look at candy.

Sasuke walked to where Sakura was and looked at the necklace. Déjà vu. "The stone."

"Hmm?" Sakura wondered as she looked at Sasuke. She then averted her gaze from Sasuke to look back at the necklace. She focused on the stone and her eyes got wider. "No way…" She said under her breath. "It's emerald!"

Sasuke barely smirked.

"Stay here Sasuke! I'm gonna get my purse! I'm definitely buying it!" Sakura said happily and started running to her house.

Sasuke heard a beep. The beep got louder and frequent as the further Sakura ran. "Oh… shit." He said to himself. "Sakura, wait!" He called out, but with the sound of people chatting, they drowned out his call, and she couldn't hear him. He felt a tingle on his ankle and started running to catch up to Sakura.

Sakura was almost to her house when she felt a tingle on right ankle. She remembered the 50 feet rule and was just about to run into Sasukes direction. The tingle started to feel like a friction shock, but a little bit stronger, which caused Sakura to kneel down and grab her ankle. Then, she felt nothing at all.

"Baka." A voice called out.

Sakura looked up to see Sasuke with his hands in his pocket, staring at her. "Sasuke, I'm sorry… I completely forgot about it, and-"

"It's fine. Get your purse." He said, cutting her off.

Sakura nodded and stood up. "Come on." She said cautiously. Without a word, Sasuke walked with Sakura to her house to get her purse.

----------

It was silent while they walked back to the jewelry store. Sakura would often look at Sasuke to see if he was showing some sort of expression, but of course he wasn't. He was wearing the same mask he always had. "Sa-Sasuke. It's September right?"

Sasuke looked at Sakura out of the corner of his eye. "Ah."

"Thanksgivings day and Halloween are coming."

"Ah." Sasuke replied, averting his gaze to look back in front of him.

"Geez Sasuke, I was trying to start up a conversation."

Sasuke stopped and looked at the left. They were standing in front of the display window. Sakura walked up to the window with a big smile and looked in to see the necklace. Her smile faded when she didn't see it. "It's not there anymore."

Sasuke looked in the window to see if anyone was in there. Sure enough, a regular female customer was. "Sakura, go in."

"B-but… it the necklace is gone."

"No, it's not."

Sakura didn't understand what he meant, but slowly entered the store.

"Welcome!" The lady over the counter called out.

Sakura smiled as a reply and saw the employee holding the necklace she wanted to a customer. Sakura pretended to look at other jewelry out of interest, when in reality, she was trying to listen to their conversation.

"How much is this?" the customer asked.

"It's about ¥18,151,000 ma'am." (**A/N: $200,000 flat**.)

"Oh my goodness… That seems a bit high…"

Sakura snickered.

_That's all?_

**We'll be able to buy that necklace!**

"Well you're in luck" The employee giggled. "This necklace is on sale."

Sakura twitched.

"It's down to ¥7,260,400." (**A/N: $80,000**)

Sakura cringed when she heard the price. "I'll-!"

"I'll buy it!" the customer said cheerfully.

Sakura was planning to say that she would buy it before the customer would. Sakura sighed and actually studied the jewelry in the glass counters that she had no interest in. As the customer paid and exited the store, Sakura walked to the employee slowly, solemnly. "Ano… do you have another one of those necklaces?"

The employee, apparently named Yukari (thank you name tag), frowned. "I'm sorry ma'am… That was the last one we had at the moment." Yukari walked to the cashier desk and opened a drawer with some articles. She fidgeted with some papers, trying to get them organized. It seemed like she was looking for something. "Ah-hah." She said, more to herself. "You know… um…"

"Haruno, Sakura."

"Right. Sakura-chan… I can have you pre-order a necklace if you want."

"Hontoni!?" Sakura said excitedly.

Yukari nodded and smiled. She grabbed a pen from the drawer. Grabbing a clipboard, she fastened the paper onto it and handed the pen and clipboard to Sakura. "Just fill out your personal details and I'll fill out the rest."

Sakura smiled and looked at the paper for a while. She handed the clipboard and pen back. "On second thought… I'll look around some more… But thank you so much, Yukari-chan!"

Yukari grabbed the clipboard and pen and smiled genially. She put the items back into the drawer and closed it. "I like you Sakura-chan… here!"

Sakura watched as Yukari went to the back. After a few seconds, she came out with a small box and handed it to Sakura.

"Now, my Ba-chan told me to stop doing this to people, but I can't help it. I'm just so nice." She said with a smile.

"What is it?" Sakura asked as she observed the box. It was just a regular cardboard box.

"Open it!"

Sakura did as she was told and was revealed to see a beautiful necklace. It was a silver bell with two hearts grooved into it on both sides. Holding the bell was another heart, and then the silver chain. Sakura moved it and it made such a beautiful sound. Light, soft… yet loud. The way it glistened in the light made Sakura mesmerized.

"I can't possibly accept this." Sakura finally said as she forced herself not to look at the necklace that she held in her hand.

"Nonsense! I've had that necklace for a long time now. I've just took care of it."

Sakura looked at Yukari. She noticed that she was about the same age as her. She had brown shoulder length hair with bangs just above her eyes. Part of her hair was up in a side pony tail. She wore black eyeliner, and since her skin was so fair, her blue eyes popped out.

"Well… at least let me pay for it."

"No no no no no. It's fine. It was a family pass down… and… well… I don't want a family, to be honest."

"EHHHH?! But, you'll get a boyfriend right?"

"Actually, I'm married." Yukari said while smiling and showing her wedding band on her ring finger.

"Sugoi! You're so young too!"

Yukari giggled out of embarrassment. "Why, Sakura-chan, how old do you think I am?"

"Well… I thought you were around my age… I was thinking 17."

"Do I really still look that young?" she wondered. "I'm actually 23."

"YOU LIAR!" Sakura spatted out as she slammed her free left hand- which wasn't holding the necklace- onto the wooden counter which held the cash register.

It broke.

As the desk broke, Sasuke walked into the store. "…Baka." He stated as he saw the shocked face of Yukari.

Sakura turned around to Sasuke. She still held the bell necklace and waved her hands passively, indicating to him that everything was okay. As she waved her hands, the bell rang.

"What's that." Sasuke barely asked as he ignored Yukari's dazed facial expression.

"Oh… Yukari-chan's giving it to me." Sakura said as she cradled the necklace in her hand.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Yukari." His focus moved to the employee behind the desk and he smirked. "Sorry about Sakura. She can't control her strength." Sasuke said as he moved to the counter.

Sakura clenched her left hand, and then relaxed it. "Yukari-chan, I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine, it's fine." She assured her.

"I'll pay for it." Sakura said as she rummaged through her purse.

"So is this what you were doing this whole time. You were talking to Yukari. I've been waiting outside watching people flinch when they pass by me."

"Not surprising. You _are_ Sasuke." Sakura said as she put down ¥7,260,400. "Keep the change, Yukari." (**A/N: $80,000**)

"Sa-Sasuke? Uchiha, Sasuke?" Yukari asked, ignoring Sakuras statement.

Sasuke looked at Sakura.

Yukari looked at Sakura.

Sakura smiled. "Yes. THE Uchiha, Sasuke."

"Oh, my… Kami-sama! Sakura… IS HE YOUR BOYFRIEND?" Yukari spatted out as she slammed both of her hands on the glass display counter, leaning over it into Sakura's face.

Sakura smiled embarrassed. "No, he's not… just an old team mate."

"Ohhh. I see." Yukari said, instantly bored. She stood back and smiled. "Well…" Yukari started, she grabbed the money Sakura had put on the counter and stuffed it into her pocket. "If it's offered for free- no guilt in accepting it." She said.

Sakura smiled. "I'm truly sorry about the counter… and thank you SO much for the necklace." She said. Sakura put on the necklace and tucked her hair behind her hair.

"Ehh, Sakura-chan. Where'd you get those earrings!?"

Sasuke looked over at Sakura and his eyes widened.

_Those earrings._

**Told you she liked us.**

_I chose not to believe it._

'**Chose'? Don't you mean you 'choose' not to believe it.**

_No._

**You know that's past tense right?**

_I know._

"Well… You can say that it was something that I found when I woke up." Sakura said smiling. She glanced at Sasuke who was looking at her but he had averted his gaze.

"Awww. No fair Sakura. You won't tell me." Yukari said puffing up her cheeks and crossing her arms.

Sakura giggled, and then looked at the clock. "Oh… wow. Sorry Yukari, but Sasuke and I were originally going to go to my friends clothing and flower store." Sakura said as she grabbed Sasukes arm and started walking out the door.

Yukari smiled. "No worries. Just promise to stop by whenever you can!" She said while waving.

Sakura waved back and smiled. "No problem!"

Sakura let go of Sasukes arm and took out the hair from behind her ear back to its original place.

_I'm sure Sasuke saw my earrings. He was looking at me._

**He might just ignore that fact and act like he saw nothing.**

_Probably, but I don't care anymore._

**Mmhm.**

----------

The walk was silent, of course.

When they made it to Ino's store, they saw through the display window that Shikamaru was talking to Ino over the counter. They were flirting, no doubt. Sakura walked in and smiled. "Hey there, Ino pig!" Sakura said kindly while waving to her.

Ino looked and smiled joyously. She jumped over the counter and hugged Sakura.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

_Since when had they been friends._

**Apparently when we weren't here.**

_No shit._

**Then don't ask.**

"Yo." Shikamaru said as he walked up to Sasuke.

Sasuke barely smirked as a greeting.

"SASUKE-KUUUN, HOW HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Ino asked as she tried to hug him.

Sasuke disappeared and reappeared on the other side of Sakura. Sakura giggled and snorted at Ino.

"Shut up, forehead!" Ino said as she recovered from stumbling.

Sakura puffed out her cheeks. "This is how you treat me? I came all this way to 'fill you in with details'. Remember?"

Ino thought and grinned evilly. "Ohhh, what do you have to share?"

"Actually, nothing really. Do _you_ have any news?"

Ino smirked and looked at Sasuke. "ACTUALLY…" she started, trying to get Sasukes attention.

Sasuke who was now talking to Shikamaru, looked at Ino, waiting for the reason behind her inapt voice rising.

"I heard Naruto was coming today."

Sakura smiled widely. "Really?!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Where'd you hear this?" Sakura wondered.

"We heard about it yesterday. He should be here any second now. I'm pretty sure he'll stop at Hinata's first and then meet up with everyone."

"Hinatas? Doesn't he usually head to Ichiraku ramen?"

"Yea, well, I guess that's how much he loves her." Ino said cheerfully as she hugged Shikamaru from behind. "Just like how much I love Shika-kun over my looks."

Shikamaru smirked, "What a bother." He said, but with a playful tone.

Sakura snickered. "Over your looks?" Sakura spatted out. "Yea, right."

Ino stuck out her tongue. "Okay maybe not over my looks, but almost over it." She said giggling.

_He's coming ay…_ Sasuke thought.

**That****'s what Ino said.**

"Sasuke, let's go to Hinata's place! Naruto might already be there!" Sakura said while grabbing his arm. "Ino, wanna come?"

Ino waved her hand passively, she was still hugging Shikamaru.

"I guess not…" Sakura said, watching Ino give Shikamaru googly-eyes, as Shikamaru smiled back at her. "Well… Ja ne!" Sakura called out as she pulled Sasuke with her, grabbing his left arm.

"You like holding onto my arm don't you."

"You just take too long to respond to things."

"Sakura…"

Sakura looked at Sasuke and didn't notice that she was still holding onto his arm. She tried to pull away but with Sasukes free arm, he grabbed Sakura's left arm and pulled her closer.

Sakura's heart was beating rapidly.

"We need to talk when we get to your house." He said as he smirked and whispered in her ear.

Sakura pulled away and started walking faster. "C-C-Come on Sasuke! I wanna see Naruto!"

_Asshole._ Sakura thought.

**You don't mean that.**

_I do!_

**Our heart doesn't seem to agree with you.**

Sakura raised her hand to her heart to feel how fast it was going. Her face flushed as she turned around to look at Sasuke smirking, walking towards her with his hands in his pockets. The sun sinking into the background behind him only made her lose her breath.

----------

**R&R PLEASE!**

**I worked hard on this chapter  
**


	9. An Angels Tease

**Exams are done. (:**

_**Sorry for the late update and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_----------_

"_You like holding onto my arm don't you."_

"_You just take too long to respond to things."_

"_Sakura…"_

_Sakura looked at Sasuke and didn't notice that she was still holding onto his arm. She tried to pull away but with Sasukes free arm, he grabbed Sakura's left arm and pulled her closer._

_Sakura's heart was beating rapidly._

"_We need to talk when we get to your house." He said as he smirked and whispered in her ear._

_Sakura pulled away and started walking faster. "C-C-Come on Sasuke! I wanna see Naruto!"_

_Asshole. Sakura thought._

_**You don't mean that.**_

_I do!_

_**Our heart doesn't seem to agree with you.**_

_Sakura raised her hand to her heart to feel how fast it was going. Her face flushed as she turned around to look at Sasuke smirking, walking towards her with his hands in his pockets. The sun sinking into the background behind him only made her lose her breath._

----------

Sakura calmed herself down while waiting for Sasuke to catch up to her.

Sasuke looked at her out of the corner of his eye and smirked. "Really though."

Sakuras heart sped up again after she had finished calming down, she turned her head so quickly that she could have sworn that if she'd turned her head any faster, she would have gotten whiplash. "L-l-let's talk about something else!" Sakura said while waving her hands. "Like… The beach!"

Sasuke had already turned away from Sakura and was just observing whatever was in front of him. "Beach." He repeated boringly.

"Yea! Hinata said that whenever Naruto and the others come back, she wanted to go to the beach. She's never been there before. I haven't either actually."

Sasuke looked at Sakura and raised an eyebrow. "We're in Fall."

Sakura looked at him and nodded. "I know, but the newscaster person said that day after tomorrow is going to be unusually hot." She giggled. "You would think the weather is cheering us on!"

"Newscaster person… cheering us on." He repeated.

"Stop repeating everything I say! You sound like a freaking zombie!" Sakura stated as she puffed out her cheeks and clenched her fists by her side.

"It's gonna be night soon."

"Why, are you afraid of the dark?" Sakura said in a mocking tone.

Sasuke looked at Sakura. "I think you should be the one that should be scared."

Sakura stiffened. "It's just dark places. I can handle night time. I would love to sit on the branch of the cherry tree beside my house and look at the stars and the area. The town at night is so different."

"So let me get this straight." Sasuke said into Sakura's ear, which caused her to inwardly gasp and stiffen. He smirked. "Your favorite color is black, you don't like dark places and you love night time." He did this while counting his fingers.

Sakura giggled. "Yea, that's pretty much me alright."

"All I got from that sentence that resembled you was 'weird'. Where's the annoying and…"

"And?"

Sasuke stopped and looked to the right.

"Oh, we're here already!" Sakura said cheerfully as she walked into the store. "HINATA-CHAN~" she yelled as she skipped to hug her.

Hinata giggled. "Back already? Did Sasuke ruin his clothes?"

Just then Sasuke walked into the store and leaned against the wall besides the door.

Sakuras eye twitched as she looked at Sasuke.

**There he goes again, arriving on time.**

_Ha-ha._ Sakura giggled half-heartedly.

"Actually… Well, we heard Naruto was coming back?"

Hinata focused her eyes from Sakura still holding onto her, to the direction of the door. Naruto stood just outside of it smiling. As he opened the door and stepped inside, Hinatas faced had lit up. Sakura looked and saw Naruto smiling goofily at them. Sakura smiled widely as she let go of Hinata and clasped her hands together in front of her.

Then, without hesitation, Naruto turned to Sasuke who was still leaning against the wall next to Naruto. His arms were crossed and his eyes were closed. Naruto's smile faded as he stared at him. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at Naruto.

Sakura and Hinata'a expression slowly changed as the air became tense.

They glared at each other. Just like how they use to.

Suddenly, Naruto smiled happily and frolicked towards Sasuke, arms spread out in a hugging fashion.

"SASUKE-TEME~" Naruto yelled with waterfall tears streaming down his face.

**Teme.**

_Isn't it weird to add the suffix –teme to someone's name so cheerfully?_

Sakura appeared in front of Sasuke, causing Naruto to hug her. A vein popped on her forehead.

"SASUKE-TEME! I didn't think you'd let me hug you! Man, you've changed! Did you grow some fat-" Naruto pulled back to look at 'Sasukes' face. Before he could realize what a mistake he made, Sakura smiled and hit him on the top of his head, causing him to face plant into the floor. "His noh mhy hulh you wen ihn fron ohf shashuhe."

"What?" Sakura asked as she put her hands on her hips, raised an eyebrow and watched Naruto stand up.

"It's not my fault you went in front of Sasuke." He repeated, mocking Sakuras pose. "So, teme… What's your punishment?" Naruto asked as he looked over Sakura's shoulder.

Sasuke smirked. "House arrest."

"That's it?!" he spatted out.

Sakura cringed. "I wish." She stated.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and pushed off the wall, walking towards the back of Sakuras shoulder. He bent towards her ear and smirked. "Why don't you tell Naruto more about the house arrest."

Sakura cringed. Sasuke just loves teasing her, doesn't he?

"More?" Naruto wondered.

Sakura sighed and showed Naruto her leg censor. "Sasuke is under house arrest… under my house." She said under her breath.

Naruto, who had called Hinata over and put his arm around her, had a dazed look.

Sakura continued. "When we go out… together, we can't be apart further than 50 feet."

Naruto looked dumbfounded. He took back his arm which was resting on Hinata's shoulder and he put it on his stomach as he started to chuckle.

Sakura sighed as she saw Naruto fall to the floor and laugh hysterically, causing Hinata to giggle. Sakura lifted her leg over Naruto's face. "Keep laughing and see what happens." She threatened.

Ironically the leg that she was lifting over Naruto's face was the leg with the censor attached to it. Naruto had stopped laughing, but when he had seen the censor, he pointed to it and started to laugh again. Covering his mouth, hoping Sakura didn't see or hear him… (Which was impossible since he laughs so loud…) he watched Sakura cautiously.

Sakura mumbled something under her breath and spared Naruto some life. "I don't want to have to heal you." She stated, crossing her arms.

Hinata giggled as she helped Naruto up. "That's cold, Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he stood up.

Sasuke was just watching, amused, as he leaned against 'his spot' on the wall.

"Anyway…" Sakura started. "To be honest, Hinata…" she grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her over. "I came here to get a bikini."

"A bikini?" Hinata wondered. Her face lightened up. "You don't mean…"

Sakura smiled. "That's exactly what I mean!"

Naruto looked at Sasuke who was probably, secretly, eavesdropping on Sakura and Hinata. "Ay, teme. What are they talking about?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "The Beach."

"The Beach…?"

"Yes, Naruto. The beach. Sakura told me that Hinata wanted to go when you and your friends came back."

"Oh… Yea… about that…" Naruto started. He walked up to Sakura and Hinata cautiously. "Chouji, Lee and Tenten aren't going to come back from the mission. They're dead."

Sakura hit Naruto on the head. "Stop playing games!"

"Just kidding Sakura-chan!" Naruto said unsteadily. "Honestly though, It looks like they all had another mission to do, but when I found out Kakashi tricked me, I got mad and decided to leave… Neji went and took my spot. They kept saying they were mad at Kakashi-sensei too and to get over it 'cause they have a new mission to do and all of that useless blah."

"I guess that's okay, Naruto. I promised Hinata we would go to the beach when you came back. It's alright if it's just the four of us!" Sakura replied understandingly.

Naruto grinned. "Like a double-date~?" he said, nudging Sakura.

Hinata giggled as she watched Sakura hit Naruto on the head again. "Naruto-kun, you're going to really get hurt if you keep teasing Sakura like that."

Sakura smiled. "Yea, Naruto, you should listen to your girlfriend."

"I bet Sasuke teases you all the time, and you probably like it."

Sasuke smirked as he looked at Sakura. She had turned cherry red and was about to punch the living hell out of Naruto before Hinata stopped her.

"Let's go look for your bikini." She said cautiously.

Sakura reluctantly followed Hinata to the back room to try on some suits, leaving Naruto sighing out of relief and Sasuke smirking with his eyes closed.

----------

"Here, try this one!" Hinata suggested, pulling out a one-piece pink suit with a white skirt attached to it.

Sakura giggled under her breath. "Ano… I'm not that much into pink… and one piece's… do you have any black ones?"

"A Black two-piece?" she thought.

"Well… anything with black in it at least."

Hinata looked at her list of clothes and smiled when she found one. "Maybe… this one?" she asked as she pulled out a black two-piece and gave it to Sakura to observe.

On the v-cut neckline area on the top of the suit there were authentic Sakura petals hanging like ruffles. Sakura raised an eyebrow at this but studied the suit some more. The bottom piece had the same sakura ruffle design along the top of it which made Sakura smile. She flipped to the back of the suit which had a sakura-pink heart on the middle of the top half and some Sakura tree branches blooming printed on the bottom half of it.

"Kawaii!" Sakura said enthusiastically. "Errr… Is it okay if I fix some things?"

"Sure. I made that one myself, and I only had two petals on the front of it… at the end of the v-cut. But my mom told me it was too little and added some more…"

"I think it's too much in the front…"

Hinata giggled. "I agree."

Sakura smiled and ripped most of the petals on the front except for the original two Hinata had sewed on. "It looks so much better now! Let me go try it on!"

"Mmmkay, I'll go wait out with Naruto-kun and Sasuke."

"W-w-wait. I'll have to go out there to show you?"

"Well… yea…"

"But, Sasuke will see me!"

Hinata giggled some more. "Nervous~?"

"Oh no Hinata, don't tell me Naruto's narutoness rubbed off on you!"

She laughed. "Don't worry! I'm sure you'll look hot."

Sakura flushed as she heard Hinata leave the back room.

----------

"So, teme, anything interesting happen to you and Sakura?"

"Hn."

"I take that as a yes. Did you two kiss?"

Sasuke looked over at Naruto who was sitting on the floor. "No."

"You seem disappointed."

"You seem disappointed that I'm disappointed."

"So you admit you are disappointed."

"You do too."

"Sasuke-teme… you need to make your move." Naruto retorted.

"On Sakura? Yea, right."

"That's cold. Why don't you give her a chance?"

"She's more of a friend."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Friend?" he spatted out. "That's a little too kind coming out of you."

"You don't know how kind I can get."

"I'm pretty sure I know that you can't be too kind unless you've got something on your sleeve."

"It's in my sleeve." Sasuke corrected.

"What's in your sleeve?"

"You said _on_ your sleeve. It's _in_. _In_ my sleeve."

"Well, I know it's IN your sleeve, I just wanna know WHAT's in your sleeve."

"Shut up, idiot."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, TEME?!"

"Now, now you two. Sakura's trying on her suit, so let us CALMLY wait for her to come out… she was kind of shy though…"

"She's coming out to show us? That doesn't sound like Sakura." Naruto said with a grin.

"Well… I left her no choice." Hinata said as she grinned back at Naruto.

----------

"Darn it Hinata. I'm so nervous. I don't want Sasuke to see me… he'll tease me when we get back to my house! What did he want to talk about anyway? He said it so seductively. He's so cruel!" Sakura said to herself has she squiggled around and bit her bottom lip. She walked herself to the body-length mirror and smiled happily. She looked so cute in it! It fit perfectly. It definitely made her eyes pop out. It was like Hinata made it specifically for her. "I can definitely show Sasuke this. Be confident Sakura!"

With some more convincing words, Sakura finally decided to go out and show everyone.

Walking out of the room confidently, she stood up straight and walked until she saw everyone staring at her. Her self-assurance slowly faded. She stood with her right arm grabbing her left arm which stayed by her side. Putting pressure on her left foot, she gazed at everyone who stayed silent. "W-well… How does it look?"

Silence.

"AMAZING SAKURA-CHAN! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD SUCH A CUTE BODY!" Naruto proclaimed.

"Really Sakura! You look so nice!" Hinata added.

Sakura smiled and blushed. "So, Sasuke, how do I look?"

"TURN AROUND SAKURA!" Naruto interrupted.

"Pervert."

"No, seriously, I wanna see the back of the suit."

"You mean my ass?"

"Oh… That too."

Sakura sighed exhaustedly and turned around quickly, then looked at Sasuke.

**She looks really good.**

_It's not that great._

**Don't deny yourself.**

Sasuke smirked.

"Sasuke-teme likey!" Naruto said as he moved Sasukes mouth with his hands.

Sasuke punched Naruto in the face and pushed off the wall. He started to walk towards Sakura, who froze out of embarrassment. Sasuke walked around Sakura, studying her. "Well well Sakura…"

"ANYWAY. Naruto, we're going to the beach the day after tomorrow!" Sakura yelled, trying to change the subject.

"Teme told me you guys were planning it. I'M EXCITED!"

"I hope you don't mean the perverted excited." Sakura said as she raised an eyebrow.

Sasuke hit Naruto on his head.

"What was that for, teme!?" Naruto said while rubbing his head.

"You're going to become the next 'ero-sennin' if you keep thinking like that."

"Oh please, like you don't think like that. Besides, it's not a bad thing"

Sakura hit Naruto in the same spot Sasuke had.

Sasuke coughed innocently. "Whether I think like that or not is not your concern."

Sakura shivered and tried to cover her body.

Sasuke smirked.

"Uh, Hinata, I'll buy this one!"

Hinata was already behind the counter besides the cash register. "That will be $29.35, with discount."

After changing back into her regular clothes, Sakura smiled and paid Hinata with exact change. "Thanks Hinata-chan. I'll call you tomorrow for any updates."

Hinata nodded, handing Sakura a bag with the bikini in it. "See you later!"

Naruto smiled and went to hug Hinata. "I missed you so much!"

Sakura grinned and pulled Sasuke's arm out the door.

"Told you."

"Shut up. You're really cruel."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Ahh. How am I cruel, Sakura?"

"Everything you do is cruel."

Sasuke smirked. "You're too easy to tease…"

Sakura puffed up her cheeks.

"…And your reactions, they're priceless."

"In a good way or bad way?" Sakura wondered.

"In a funny way."

"Yea, it's hilarious. What did you want to talk about?"

"Probably nothing."

"Eh? You make no sense."

"Probably not." He stated.

"Probably not." Sakura mimicked.

"And you're saying I'm cruel… mocking me isn't very nice."

Sakura sighed.

"Sakura."

Sakura looked at Sasuke who was looking at the stars in the now pitch black sky. "Life is a weird thing."

"Ehhh. Is Sasuke getting poetic?"

"It's something I've always thought about, Sakura. It's nothing new… I just wonder what life really is about."

"Is that a question?"

"It can be."

"Do I have to answer it?"

"Not necessarily." Sasuke said as he smirked and looked at Sakura.

Sakura smiled.

Before she knew it, they were already at her house.

Sakura stumbled over a small step leading to the front door and looked back at Sasuke to see if he saw her mishap. Nope. He was just looking at the sky.

"If you really want, I can move the couch out here so you can sleep outside." Sakura said jokingly as she opened the door and looked back at Sasuke.

Sasuke averted his eyes from the stars and looked at Sakura.

The light from the moon and stars made Sasuke look somewhat angelic, causing Sakura to lose her breath.


	10. An Angels Change

**You guys might be confused or not, but just to confirm it…**

**You know how Sasuke and Sakura have there… "inner-self" or "inner-arguments"? Well, I guess you can say it's like another Sasuke in Sasuke, as well as another Sakura in Sakura. Just like another person is in you… that's why it may seem different to the usual inner-self Sakura you're familiar with.**

**I just wanted to clear it up. (:**

**FYI: I know this chapter is really short… but I think you'll like it.**

----------

_Sakura stumbled over a small step leading to the front door and looked back at Sasuke to see if he saw her mishap. Nope. He was just looking at the sky._

"_If you really want, I can move the couch out here so you can sleep outside." Sakura said jokingly as she opened the door and looked back at Sasuke._

_Sasuke averted his eyes from the stars and looked at Sakura._

_The light from the moon and stars made Sasuke look somewhat angelic, causing Sakura to lose her breath._

----------

He smirked and started to take a step forward. Sakura was too captivated by his appearance to notice how close Sasuke got to her. Before she realized it, he was only a few inches away from her. She stumbled backwards and turned on the light accidently before landing on her bottom.

Sasuke made it inside, still smirking he turned off the light and locked the door. "We need to talk, remember… Sakura?"

"Are you gonna rape me?"

Sasuke face-palmed. "You killed the mood, Sakura."

"WHAT MOOD?!"

Sasuke smirked and kneeled down to Sakuras level. "That wasn't very nice…"

Sakura looked at him with a confused look. "What?"

As Sasuke got closer to Sakura, Sakura quickly stood up. Sasuke mirrored her movements and moved closer to her, causing her to move backwards until the bottom of her back touched the back of the couch.

"Back at the Jewelry shop."

Sakura pushed back further onto the couch, causing her to lose her footing, fall backwards and tumble. Before her shins could hit the coffee table, Sasuke caught her legs and picked her up bridal style.

"Put me down." Sakura said, flustered and struggling to get out of his arms.

Sasuke smirked and laid Sakura on the couch just before pinning her on the cushions by holding down her wrists.

Sakura started to freak out. Her heart was pumping faster. Her first reaction was just to thrash about, hoping to make Sasuke lose his grip. No luck.

Sasuke bent down closer to her. "We're just old teammates" he said as he whispered into her ear. "Remember?"

Sakura froze. As he pulled away from her, she looked into his face… trying to make out his features. "A-Are you serious?" Sakura finally let out with a chuckle.

"Do you believe that? That we're just old teammates?" he asked, ignoring her question.

Was Sasuke actually asking her questions? _Actual_ questions? She couldn't believe it. THE Uchiha Sasuke, asking questions? It just didn't click. Sakura knew that Sasuke barely asked a question. It was more of a demand. Never a question… In fact it was always rare… but has he been asking questions more frequently lately, or is it just her imagination? Sakura thought about this for a while, but couldn't come up with a final solution. She knew he was waiting for her answer though. Did he actually want to hear her answer?

_Maybe he's just teasing me_, she thought.

It was possible. He was doing it a lot more often… Sakura inwardly gasped. Sasuke WAS teasing her a lot. Why? Was it really because it was funny to him? She doubted herself. There was no way it was just because he found it funny. Does he like her? No… But why was he taking this whole 'teammate' thing to the heart?

Sakura sighed. "We ARE just old teammates." She finally replied.

Although Sakura couldn't see much, at all, she knew Sasuke was smirking. "Sakura, I know that your heart feels that I'm more than just an old teammate to you."

Sakuras heart sped up. He knew she still liked him. It wasn't a shock to her… it was nowhere near a shock; it was more of a surprise. A surprise that he had actually acknowledged her feelings for him.

"Doesn't it?" Sasuke added before snickering. Sasuke bent towards her ear again, "You're too easy to tease." He stated, right before getting off of Sakura.

Sakura lay dazed. Did he really just play with her heart just then? Was he really just doing that out of boredom? Just for show? Was he serious?

Sakura suddenly felt a surge of heat flow through her body. She was mad. No… not mad, she was _infuriated_. She got up quickly and walked to the front door. Quietly stumbling over the bag with the bikini in it, she quickly turned on the lights and walked into the kitchen. Grabbing a butcher knife, she wasn't playing any games. She would have grabbed her kunai but they were in her room somewhere. (You can say she misplaced them.)

Running out of the kitchen, she sees Sasuke with his eyebrow raised. He was standing in front of the television, looking somewhat amused. Covering the knife with chakra, Sakura threw the knife towards him with plenty of force.

Sasuke managed to dodge the flying knife heading towards him which made it hit and break the T.V. The knife hung at the dead center of it. A bull's-eye.

"Nice shot." Sasuke said with the same smug smile he had always put on.

Sakura let out an exasperated sigh, ran to her room and jumped on her bed. Unbelievable. He's definitely a cruel guy. She couldn't help but let tears fill her eyes.

_I'm an idiot… I'm annoying, weird… and easy to tease. I'm no good._

**Of course you're good!**

…

**Come on. Sasukes just a buttwipe. Why let everything he does get to you?**

_Because, I'm sensitive…_

**Exactly! So it's time we get un-sensitive! At least towards Sasuke.**

_Fine. From this moment onward…I'm changing. I'm different towards Sasuke!_

**That's the spirit.**

Sakura smiled with tears still in her eyes. She played the melody she loved from the bell earrings she received... from the person she felt she started to hate. Slowly, she fell asleep.

----------

Sasuke sat on the couch and looked up at the ceiling. "I should have just let Sakura hit me with that knife… at least on the arm or something… Now I can't watch T.V.

**That was harsh… teasing her I mean.**

_If she really wants me, she needs to try. All she's been doing is blocking out her feelings. As if I wouldn't notice…_

**Are you starting to like her?**

Sasuke smirked.

_I'm just barely gaining an interest on her._

**----------**

**Like I said, sorry for the short chapter- I hoped you like it. I'll try to update soon.**


	11. An Angels Vacation

**Yes, you'll find out soon that I did skip one day so now it's the day of the beach! Let's pretend it's Friday or something lol. It doesn't really matter… Sorry for the somewhat late chapter. This one is currently my longest, so I hope you enjoy it!**

----------

_Sasuke sat on the couch and looked up at the ceiling. "I should have just let Sakura hit me with that knife… at least on the arm or something… Now I can't watch T.V._

_**That was harsh… teasing her I mean.**_

_If she really wants me, she needs to try. All she's been doing is blocking out her feelings. As if I wouldn't notice…_

_**Are you starting to like her?**_

_Sasuke smirked._

_I'm just barely gaining an interest on her._

----------

Sakura awoken to the bright light streaming down through her window. She smiled happily and felt so much energy running through her body. Today was the day she would put on her new bikini and go to the beach! She didn't get to talk to Hinata on the phone yesterday as she originally planned. The reason for this was because it had been so hard yesterday trying to stay mad at Sasuke. All he did was tease her some more… though it wasn't as cruel as it was on Wednesday, it was still mean. Sasuke probably didn't even feel any remorse for her.

Yesterday, Sakura had planned to stay in her room for most of the day except when she had to go to the washroom and if she had to eat something. She also originally decided to sleep for the rest of the day… This didn't work out so well. It turned out that Sasuke knew her 'plan' and actually cooked breakfast, lunch, AND dinner for two.

_What a pig. He actually ate my set of servings as well as his…_

**He has some stomach…**

Luckily, Sakura _did_ manage to maintain her silent treatment.

Sakura passed out the thoughts of Sasuke from her mind and motivated herself to have fun today. It was a new day where she gets to go to the beach and swim! Now that she thought about it… did she know how to swim?

_It's probably easy…_

**You say that now, watch when Sasuke ends up saving us.**

Sakura coughed a fake cough and got out her bikini, a black cover-up skirt, a black pair of sandals and a cute black sun hat. "Black black everywhere~" Sakura said as she grabbed her clothes and frolicked to the washroom for a quick shower.

After her shower, she washed her face, brushed her teeth and put on her beach 'outfit'. She didn't bother to comb through her hair since she liked it when it looked messy.

Everyone was supposed to meet at the front gate at 6:00pm. They decided to go later so that when it gets dark, they could make a small bonfire and cook whatever fish Naruto could get. Sakura was getting withdrawals from being away from Sasuke. She wanted to talk to him. It annoyed her so much to know that whatever Sasuke did to her, she would still come back to him. There was no way Sakura _loved_ Sasuke though… she didn't know much about him _to_ love him. She wished she knew everything she could. But at this rate, she might as well find some other guy who doesn't tease her so much.

Sakura played with her bell earrings and looked down at the necklace Yukari had given her. She hadn't taken it off unless she was taking a shower. She didn't want the jewelry to turn brownish. So far it's been good. It looked just as shiny and silver the day she got it.

Sakura looked at the small clock hanging on the wall above the shower. It was only 2:00pm. (Sakura likes to sleep. xD)

She sighed. "What to do for 4 hours…" she pondered. She looked down at her outfit. "I guess it was a little too early to dress up…"

**Just a little.**

Sakura giggled. "I'm too lazy to change my clothes…"

Just before Sakura was going to grab the door knob to open the door, Sasuke had opened it and stepped within the room without knowing she was already inside.

"Ah… Sakura…" He started as he looked at her. He raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you a little bit early."

Sakura stared at him for a few seconds and without a word walked out of the room.

_Act different. Don't respond, be mean!_

**Chyea!**

"Sakura…" Sasuke called out to her as she walked passed him, heading to the kitchen to fetch something to eat.

Sakura turned around and looked at Sasuke emotionless… as if he wasn't anyone important to her… Sakura could feel her heart start to skip some beats but she mentally calmed herself down.

"Never mind…" He said after a while.

Sakura huffed out some breath from her nostrils, sighed and waved her right hand before heading to the kitchen again.

"Now now, what to eat…" She wondered as she opened the fridge to gain an idea of what food to fill her stomach with.

----------

Sasuke closed the washroom door, sighed, and ran his fingers through his black hair. "Teasing her can be so tiring."

**You just teased her.**

_I __was__ going to tease her, but I changed my mind._

***sigh* you should learn how to say sorry.**

_What happened to saying "we"._

**Details, details.**

"Today's the beach huh…" he said to himself. He smirked. "I wonder what interesting thing is going to happen today."

----------

Sakura fixed herself some Cheeri-Q's cereal and starts to eat it at the dinner table. (**A/N: Yes, the cereal, Cheeri-Q's is the cousin of Cheerios. Yes, I made it up. xD… You'll see a lot of "relative" brand items whenever I need to use them ha-ha. Specifically in this chapter x3**.)

Sakura could hear Sasuke walk out of the washroom. He walked over to Sakura and sat down across from her, staring at her.

Ever since Sakura broke the television, all Sasuke did all day was sit on the couch in his signature pose… which was him with his arms spread out on the top of the couch, his legs crossed out in front of him, resting on the coffee table, and his head laying back, staring straight up at the ceiling.

How boring. Basically, Sasuke is just a bum living in Sakura's house.

Sakura looked at him after taking every other bite of her cereal. She couldn't change, no matter what Sasuke did to her, every time she looked at him, her heart would melt. It's amazing how someone who can be so cold at times make another person feel so warm.

"What?" Sakura finally asked as she finished her cereal.

Sasuke smirked.

Sakura tensed up. She was waiting to be taunted by him again.

"Ahh. You finally speak to me."

Sakura stared at him. "Aren't you gonna add something?"

"I'm bored." He replied nonchalantly.

"Not that!" Sakura huffed. "I'd figure you were going to include something like… 'I missed your voice'… or something…"

"Now, why would I do that…" Sasuke stated while relaxing his elbow on the table and resting his head in his palm.

Sakura rolled her eyes, stood up and put the bowl of cereal, with the spoon, in the sink. She'd figured she would clean them later. "So, what do you want me to do?"

"Hn…" Sasuke replied as a 'what?'

"I mean about your boredom."

"Entertain me." He said flatly.

"Why do I have to do what you say?"

"Because… I'm bored." He repeated, still sitting at the dinner table.

Sakura exasperatedly sighed.

_And he says I'm annoying._

**He could be making up for the time that we annoyed him…**

_Well, that's mean._

**He's a cruel guy, remember?**

"Well, I don't know what to do for you, Sasuke." Sakura replied as she sat back down across from him, mimicking his pose.

"Games."

"Sasuke, playing games?" Sakura spatted out.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I'm not serious all the time, you should know that."

Sakura blushed when she remembered all the times he's tantalized her.

**I guess he always plays games, if you really think about it.**

_That's great…_

"I only have two games that Hinata, Ino, Tenten and I would play on girls' night."

"That's fine then." He stated calmly.

"What if it was some kind of make-up game…"

Sasuke stood up and stared at her. "I know you wouldn't really play those games."

"You know a lot about me and I know barely anything about you. Are you some type of stalker?" Sakura teased.

"You wish."

Sakura puffed up her cheeks and slammed the table as she stood up, making sure she didn't put too much strength into the force. "The two games are Truth or Dare, and Tornado." (**A/N: Think about the plastic mat with the colors, red, green, yellow and blue… and having to spin the arrow and put your arms or leg on whatever color it says. Yes, it's a relative brand name to Twister (original)**)

"Truth or Dare is so cliché. Let's play Tornado then… though, it's still a bit boring." Sasuke stated.

"Fine. Then how about we do a bet? Loser has to answer any question the winner asks."

Sasuke waved his hand. "Let's make it more interesting…"

Sakura sighed, waiting for Sasuke to think of something.

"How about… The loser has to take the winner anywhere they want to go, and still get to ask one question that the loser has to answer… better yet, let's make it three questions."

"Deal." Sakura stated. "But… let me go put some shorts on, I don't want you being a pervert."

"You have a skirt on."

"Exactly!" Sakura argued. As she walked to her room, she slipped on some shorts, took off her hat and slipped off her sandals. She grabbed the game board from under her bed and walked back into the living room.

"Ready!" she yelled as she brought the Tornado game box.

Sasuke grabbed the board from Sakuras hands, gently rubbing against them accidently.

Sakura inwardly gasped while Sasuke paid no mind to it. He laid down the mat behind the back of the sofa and put the spinner on the dining table.

"Ladies first." He stated.

Sakura walked over to the spinner and flicked the arrow. "Right leg on Blue." She said.

It was Sasuke's turn to spin the arrow; He reached over and spun it. "Left leg on Red."

They both took their positions as Sakura got suspicious.

_The opposite of what I got? That's strange._

**Lucky hit?**

_I don't think so..._

Sakura spun the arrow reluctantly. "Left hand on Yellow." She stated as she glared at Sasuke for his turn.

After taking their position, Sasuke spun the arrow while Sakura stared at him intently. "Right hand on Green." He said after the arm stopped spinning. She averted her eyes to the board and noticed that it was actually 'Left leg on Green', she moved her gaze back at Sasuke curiously and saw him flicker. It was barely noticeable, and she was surprised that she noticed it. When she looked back at the board, it now said 'Right hand on Green'. She knew now, he was a cheater.

"YOU BUTTWIPE!" she yelled after Sasuke had taken his position. It startled him a bit, making him almost lose his balance.

"Excuse me."

Sakura pointed an accusing finger at him as he stood up straight. "YOU'RE CHEATING!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Can you prove it."

Sakura still held up the accusing finger and puffed up her cheeks when she figured out that she couldn't prove it, even if she tried. He would tell her that she was wrong even if she did prove it to him. Sakura sighed. "I quit. I don't care if I have to take you somewhere… or if I have to answer some stupid questions." She stated confidently while crossing her arms.

"Ahh." Sasuke said disappointedly. "But it was just getting enjoyable."

Sakura waved her hand. "You can play the game by yourself, I don't play against cheaters."

Sasuke waved his hand, mocking her. "Stop being a party pooper."

Sakura gaped at him. "You're kidding right?" she sneered. "If anyone's the party pooper, it's you!" She yelled, pointing her accusing finger back at his face. "Why can't you be fair?"

Sasuke's expression got serious. Well… more serious than it usually was. His eyes fazed and they seemed... different, somewhat hazy. "Life isn't fair." He replied strictly.

Sakura felt a guilty emotion. He was right. Life wasn't fair… especially to Sasuke. His clan… his parents getting killed, and having to kill his own brother was horrible. If anyone told Sasuke that he wasn't fair, he would know what to say. He would most likely say, 'life isn't meant to be fair'… or 'I'm one of the few least fair people living'… or something along those lines. If anyone had the most unfair life, it would honestly either be Sasuke or Naruto.

Sakura thought for a minute. She lowered her arm and looked at the mat lying beneath her. She knew she was lucky. Her life had been easy compared to Naruto's and Sasuke's life. All she had to deal with was getting stronger, physically and emotionally. She was selfish and she now realizes why sometimes Sasuke would shun her out at times.

It's strange how Sasuke's life and Naruto's life are similar. Losing their family when they were young, being alone, and never having a real friend… and then one day, they meet each other, and they realize they're the same. Though, Sakura wondered why Sasuke and Naruto's personality were somewhat completely different, yet alike. You have Naruto, the knuckle-headed ninja, and then you have Sasuke, the last survivor of his clan. They're related though, because they're both determined in whatever they want or have to do.

Sakura knew her determination wasn't as strong as Sasuke and Naruto's. She would often give up… Maybe that was also the reason Sasuke had pushed her away, because even though she tried, she didn't put as much effort into whatever she did as much as she could have.

Sasuke knew what Sakura was thinking. His facial expression fazed for a split second. A split second of guilt. Though, he was right, he knew he was. He didn't want to hurt Sakura though, and he was afraid that he did. He thought about apologizing, but was it his fault? It wasn't his responsibility to tell Sakura things she didn't recognize. She should notice these things by herself, and if she didn't, she could ask. Was she afraid to ask him questions? Most likely. He didn't feel he should do anything about it. If she really wanted to know something, she should ask.

"Besides…" Sasuke continued. "You never said there was a rule on no cheating."

Sakura snapped her head back up to look at Sasuke. She smiled and waved her hand again. "Yeah, yeah."

"By the way, since I win, there's no time limit on when I can ask the questions." Sasuke said as he headed for the couch.

"How would I know what the questions are?"

"I'll let you know." He replied bluntly. Sasuke sat on the couch and took his usual pose, staring at the ceiling.

_I wonder if he's deep in thought when he does that…_

**Maybe he is, or maybe he's counting how many bumps there are. **(**A/N: Sakura has a 'popcorn' ceiling.**)

Sakura inwardly giggled as she folded the mat and stuffed it in the game box along with the spinner. She walked to her room and placed it under the bed again and switched her shorts back into the cover-up skirt she was originally wearing. She decided not to put the hat back on since it seemed a little over the top, so instead, she rested some shades on the top of her head and slipped on her black sandals as she walked out of her room. "So, what place do you want me to take you to, and what are your questions?"

Sasuke mumbled something under his breath.

"What?" Sakura asked as she walked to the kitchen to wash the bowl of cereal and spoon she had put in the sink.

"I said, what's your rush."

Sakura shrugged even though she knew Sasuke couldn't see her, so she sighed so he could hear her.

"I don't know where to go or what questions to ask at the moment, I just started thinking about it." Sasuke stated.

Sakura didn't reply, she finished washing the bowl and spoon, dried it off and put it back in the designated cabinets. She walked to the couch and sat on the right end cushion, next to Sasuke.

"When are you getting the new T.V." Sasuke barely questioned.

Sakura face-palmed.

_Of all the things he's thinking about, he's probably only thinking about the stupid television. Questions to ask and places to go, my butt!_

***giggle***

"I don't know, Sasuke." She replied impatiently, taking a similar pose the one Sasuke was in. "I might not get another. It distracts you from more important things."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "More important things such as yourself? You want me to pay attention to you more often, is that it?" He teased. "I mean, you're wearing a bikini for me."

Although Sakura sighed, she couldn't help but feel her chest tighten. She hated it when he teased her, but she liked it at the same time. "No, I mean more important things such as training. You're gonna get fat. You should really start training again. Maybe you can train with Naruto, now that he came back?"

"Hn…"

Sakura giggled. "You're gonna become fat and bald."

Sasuke smirked. "Whatever. I don't think you would let me become fat or bald even if I tried."

"Damn right!" Sakura proclaimed without hesitation. As her face flushed, she covered her mouth quickly.

_Damnit damnit damnit!_

**Smooooooth.**

Sasuke looked at Sakura seriously. She uncovered her mouth and stared back at him. Why wasn't he smirking? Was he waiting for Sakura to say something else? Did her comment offend him?

He smirked, which caused Sakura to slowly sigh. "Uh… I'm gonna go call Hinata and chat with her." Sakura stated, making an excuse to leave the living room. She slowly walked away and ran to her room.

"Hn." Sasuke replied as he looked back up at the ceiling and continued to smirk.

----------

"THE SEA'S SO PRETTY!" Naruto yelled as he stepped out of the taxi.

Sakura and Hinata gasped for air as they almost pushed the doors out of its hinges. Well… Sakura _did_ push the door out of its hinges, but she had quickly put it back on before the driver could see it. In fact, Sakura could have taken her time in putting the door back because while she did it, the driver was already out of his car and he was gagging on his hands and knees.

The reason for their sudden outbursts of trying to breathe clean air was because Naruto had cut the cheese inside of the taxi eight times on the way. It smelled so putrid inside of the car that even rolling down all of the windows didn't help get rid of the smell. Sakura wondered what Naruto had eaten before he came on the trip, but then again, she didn't want to know at the same time. When she reluctantly asked him, he said he 'only' had a breakfast burrito for breakfast and mac&cheese for lunch. Sakura didn't believe that, that was the only food he had. She especially felt bad for the driver the most because Naruto was sitting next to him, and now he had to drive back to town with the stench still lingering.

As Hinata struggled to stay standing, Sakura managed to fall on her hands and knees, still trying to catch a good clean scent. She saw Sasuke walk out of the taxi and a facial expression that seemed like he had just come out of a waste dump. Though he quickly 'recovered', Sakura knew he was holding his feel feelings inside because she saw him take six deep breathes before finally sighing to himself twice.

"Sorry Sakura-chan…" Hinata said as she finally gained composure and helped her up. "You know, about Naruto."

Sakura giggled. "It's alright" she replied while smiling.

Sakura looked at Hinata's bikini. It was simple. It was a grayish, sky-blue two piece. The top part was like a tube top, and in the middle it had a white bow. Very cute. Sakura didn't know that Hinata had the guts to wear a two-piece, especially around Naruto, but there she was, wearing one and it suited her very well. Hinata had worn her long hair into a side up-do, held up with a white scrunchy.

"Hinata-chan, did you make your bikini?" Sakura asked enviously.

Hinata smiled embarrassedly and nodded. "I think it's a bit too plain."

"PLEASE." Sakura spatted out, "It's perfect!"

Hinata giggled as Sakura joined along.

Sasuke walked passed them and headed to wear Naruto was, he was already setting up their 'spot'. Though, it was a little too close to the shore.

"Hey, idiot, move the spot backwards." Sasuke said loud enough for Naruto to hear.

"WHYYYY?!" Naruto whined. "I'm almost done!"

"Because later on in time, the shoreline will rise higher."

Sasuke started to walk closer to Naruto and further away from Sakura. It was hassle dealing with the censor; it clashed with Sakura's bikini, even though they were both the color black.

"Hold on Sasuke…" Sakura said as she took off her sandals to catch up to him.

"Why wear sandals if you're gonna take them off anyway." Sasuke stated.

Sakura puffed up her cheeks and relaxed when she realize he was right. She didn't like the feeling of sand going into her sandals, so she shrugged as an answer.

Sasuke was wearing black trunks but hadn't taken off his T-shirt yet, which was a disappointment for Sakura since she was anticipating it. Naruto, on the other hand had orange trunks, already had taken off his shirt and move their 'spot' further back, as Sasuke demanded. In fact, Naruto was already running into the water.

Hinata giggled and ran towards Naruto to play with him, leaving Sakura and Sasuke arriving to their 'spot' and sitting down on two separate towels.

"Not gonna swim?" Sakura asked Sasuke after a brief moment of silence fell upon them. (Well, besides the laughter of Hinata and Naruto.)

Sasuke was staring at the sunset. "Ah." He replied. He was dazing off. "Why. You want to see my body?" Sasuke stated as he looked at Sakura with a smirk.

Sakura blushed and stared at the sunset, she repeated Sasuke's behavior and dazed off. "No." she said with a monotone voice. "You know…" Sakura started again, not breaking contact with the setting sun. "Nature can be so beautiful."

Sasuke nodded, though Sakura didn't see his gesture. "Ah."

"So, Sasuke-kun likes nature eh?" Sakura asked as she finally looked back at Sasuke.

He was looking at her. Not staring, but looking, he was actually examining her.

Sasuke hadn't really looked at Sakura ever since he came back to Konoha. He hadn't really seen her personality through her appearance. She was appealing. Why hadn't he noticed it until now? Was it just the way the sunset shined against her skin?

He repeated Sakura's words in his head,_ "You know a lot about me and I know barely anything about you…"_

**We should tell her stuff, shouldn't we?**

"Sasuke?" Sakura called out. "What's wrong? Is there something on my face?"

Sasuke smirked. "You can't swim, huh."

Sakura became flustered. "Let's just say that I haven't really been in a body of water where I couldn't touch the ground."

Sasuke stood up, still looking at Sakura and still smirking. "Weren't you excited to come here. What's the point if you can't swim."

"Well…" Sakura didn't know what to say, so she pouted.

"Let's head towards Naruto and Hinata."

Sakura, still sitting, studied Sasuke's expression.

_What is he planning? He's being pretty freaking nice today…_

**Well, he hasn't really had a 'vacation' ever since he came back, maybe he's happy?**

Sakura scratched her head and readily stood up. She took off her cover up skirt and left it where it lay.

They walked side by side, though, a few feet away from each other. Sakura wanted to get closer to him, but would he push her away? She'd figure she shouldn't, but she decided to do it anyway.

Still walking towards the shoreline, Sakura inched herself closer to Sasuke until she was close enough to grab his hand, though, of course she surely didn't have the guts to do that… yet.

Sasuke watched as Sakura got closer to him and barely smirked.

**She's trying huh…**

"It's cute." Sasuke said out loud by mistake. He meant to think it, but he said it, loud enough for Sakura to hear. He looked at Sakura to see if she had heard him, but she had her eyes closed as she walked, and she was swaying to the melody of the shore. Just then, Sasuke heard it. The light tune of the instrument he had bought for Sakura rang to the harmony of the waves crashing on the coast.

Sasuke tried to make sure it was really the earrings he had given her. He looked at where her ears would be, but her hair was covering them.

"Sakura…" Sasuke started.

Sakura looked at Sasuke, and in the moment she turned her head, he saw them. Barely, but he knew now that she was wearing them.

_Does she always wear them?_

**Probably…**

"Nani?" Sakura asked.

He paused what he was about to say. He didn't want to upset her today. He knew that if he said 'never mind', she would get irritated. Luckily, before it became somewhat of an awkward silence, they reached the shore.

"Ah…" he said as he averted his gaze to the coast.

Sakura watched as the waves crashed against the sand and reached passed her feet, as if to grab something. Since the water was cold, she couldn't help but let out a small squeal. "It's so cold." She said as the water slid back to its original spot before reaching back out again.

Sasuke looked at Sakura and smirked. "You'll have to get use to the water." Sasuke was going to splash water on her when Naruto called out to her.

"COME ON SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled as he and Hinata splashed each other.

"You're missing out~!" Hinata called out as she giggled.

Sakura had a concerned expression on her face. She was scared to go deeper into the water.

Naruto had started walking towards Sakura as fast as the water would let him. As he finally reached Sakura, he smiled an evil grin and started to splash her with the cold water, which made her flinch from the feeling of the first droplets on her dry skin.

"NARUTO! YOU BUTTWIPE!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto laughed as he started to run away from Sakura.

Sakura ran as fast as she could so that she could punch him as hard as she could. She had completely forgotten about how cold the water was.

Sasuke looked on aimlessly while Hinata watched from the 'sidelines' of the water.

_It's interesting how Naruto can make Sakura do something so easily._

**Well, they're best friends.**

Sasuke sighed as he took off his shirt and threw it to his 'spot' on the beach. It was dead on.

Sasuke walked in the water and caught up with Hinata, Naruto and Sakura, they were only hip deep in water.

"Oy, Naruto." Sasuke called out.

"Hmm…?!" Naruto yelled back, not realizing that Sakura was almost catching up to him.

Sasuke smirked when he saw Sakura distribute chakra to her feet to stand on the water.

"A ninja shouldn't let their guard down!" Sakura yelled as she jumped above Naruto and clenched her fist.

Naruto's eyes widened as he stood frozen. As Sakura closed in on him, he jumped from the water, distributed chakra to his feet, carried Hinata bridal style and started to run away from Sakura.

As Sakura hit the water, it dispersed around her, showing some seaweed, sand and some 'flying' fish. As the water collected back around her, she jumped up again and landed back on the water.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Interesting…" he said to himself as waves of water went over his head due to Sakuras impact.

Naruto quickly ran to where Sasuke was and dropped Hinata off before Sakura could catch up.

"Dobe, what was the point of carrying her from one spot and taking her to the same spot again."

Naruto grinned. "I just wanted to carry her!" he stated before he ran away.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as Hinata turned cherry red and fidgeted around with her fingers.

"Fine, Sakura." Naruto said. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

"That's cheating!!" Sakura yelled.

The Naruto's grinned. "Try to catch me!" All of them taunted.

Sakura smiled and ran in the middle of the group of Naruto's and hit the water again, causing all of the clones to poof away.

----------

Hinata giggled. "You should join them, Sasuke-kun."

"I'll watch… this is better than T.V."

Hinata giggled. "Sakura managed to say that you were a television addict when we were coming down here."

Another wave went over their heads. "It's amazing how high the waves rise… Sakura's really gotten stronger." She stated while wiping the water from her eyes.

Sasuke looked at Hinata. "Did she also tell you to say that to me."

Hinata looked at him with a shocked expression before furrowing her brow. She leaned over and lifted her finger at him, as if she was scolding a toddler. "Sakura isn't like that!" she said as she managed to raise her voice. Her expression softened a bit. "Sakura… doesn't say much about anything anymore… She tends to hide it." Hinata lowered her arm and sighed. "She's been like that ever since you left. I often had to beg things out of her…"

Sasuke's eyes widened.

_I thought she was just the same as before. How come I haven't noticed this…_

"Well, I shouldn't say that…" Hinata started again. "She had been slowly recovering and telling me things… only a few months before you came back, that is. Now…" Hinata had a confused look. "I don't know if she's still suffering or if she's happy."

Sasuke's eyes were still wide as he looked at Sakura, still 'fighting' with Naruto. "Didn't Sakura call you earlier today?" Sasuke asked as he looked back at Hinata.

Hinata smiled and nodded.

"What did you talk about…"

Hinata still had a smile on her face as she looked at Sakura. "You're quite interested."

"Hn…"

"Are you worried about her?" Hinata asked as she looked at Sasuke, waiting for him to look at her.

Sasuke turned to Hinata and looked back at Sakura before looking at the sky. "…Ah."

Hinata giggled. "Don't worry, Sasuke-kun, just… promise me one thing." Her tone got serious.

Sasuke looked at her as a sign to continue.

"Don't hurt her… and if you manage to hurt her, Ino and I will hurt you…"

Sasuke barely smirked.

"Also… don't leave her again. You don't know how much pain she was in…" she added.

Sasuke nodded as another group of waves passed over their heads.

As the waves passed over, Hinata used her byakugan to see all of the fish that were flowing with the current, she grabbed all of the ones she could possibly grab with her small hands, and she managed to grab six.

"Naruto-kun! I have fish for dinner!"

Naruto stopped fighting, as well as Sakura. Even though they were both standing on top of the water, they were both wet. Looking at it, it seemed like Sakura won… whatever they were playing. Naruto made some motions indicating that he was disappointed. It seemed like he was saying, "AWWW. I WANTED TO CATCH THE FISH!" or… something like that.

After Naruto's short tantrum, he released the chakra from his feet and dunk into the water. The water was now over his head; they had gotten further out in the ocean than Sasuke expected. He hadn't noticed it until now. In fact, it seemed like Sakura was plenty away from Sasuke, further than 50ft, that's for sure... but it didn't make sense, why wasn't the censor shocking them? Sasuke shook his head, he had to warn Sakura about the height of the ocean, but before he could, she had already released the chakra and dipped into the water.

----------

Hinata had run to their 'spot' on the beach to drop the fish on an unused beach towel and walked back to the shoreline, near where Sasuke originally was standing. She saw him swimming towards Sakura, who was stirring about frantically.

Naruto didn't notice Sakura struggling to stay afloat because he was too busy swimming with the fishes… literally.

"Sakura-chan!" Hinata yelled out of worry.

Naruto lifted his head above the water and noticed that thanks to the current, he was near the shoreline by Hinata's feet. He stood up and looked back in the direction to where he left Sakura. His eyes widened as he raised his hands above his head and panicked.

"Tasukete!" Sakura managed to yell out. She was struggling not to go underwater and she tried not to open her mouth in fear of swallowing any salt water.

"Hold on!" Sasuke yelled back as he tried to catch up to her.

Sakura couldn't help herself up any longer, her legs and arms were too exhausted to keep her above the water for anymore time. As she went under the water, she tried to catch a good breath, but ended up sucking in some water, making her choke.

When Sasuke made it to Sakura, she was under the water and was out cold. He lifted her above the water, distributed chakra to his feet and ran to the shore.

_Damnit! I could have done that in the first place._

**No time to say that kind of stuff! RUN MAN, RUN!**

As Sasuke reached the coast, Hinata and Naruto rushed by his side to make sure Sakura was alright. Sasuke rested Sakura on a Towel and checked her pulse.

"DO CARDIOPULMONARY RESUSCITATION!" Naruto yelled in a panic.

Hinata and Sasuke looked at him in a surprised facial expression.

_I didn__'t think he knew what CPR actually meant…_

**That's a shock…**

Hinata laughed uncomfortably.

"…WHAT?! HURRY UP AND DO CARDIO-"

"Just say CPR, dobe." Sasuke said, cutting him off.

Sasuke looked at Sakura. He had a churning feeling in his stomach, yet, it felt good for some reason.

He leaned forward…

----------

Sakura felt a suffocating feeling in her chest; she saw darkness. As she opened her eyes, she saw Sasuke pull away from her face quickly. She was going to ask what happened when she coughed instead. Coughing up the water she had swallowed, she sat up quickly and went on her hands and knees to spit out the nasty flavor of salt.

"Here, Sakura-chan." Hinata stated worriedly. She handed over a bottle of Sprete. "Naruto brought some drinks along…" (**A/N: Relative to Sprite. xD**)

"Ari-Ar" Sakura coughed and gulped down some soda. "Arigatou." She said with a gentle smile.

It seemed as though once Sakura said thank you, the tense air became relaxed.

"SAKURA-CHAN! I'M SO GLAD THAT YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" Naruto stated happily as he hugged Sakura.

Sakura grinned, she noticed that the sun had already gone down, and the moon was starting to shine brightly.

"Sakura, let's go."

Sakura looked at Sasuke confused. "Eh?"

"Naruto and Hinata want us to look for firewood, so we can cook the fish Hinata caught."

Sakura smiled and cautiously stood up with the help of Sasuke who reached out his hand for her to grab on.

"Tell me if you feel weak."

----------

"So, Naruto-kun, what are you planning?" Hinata said with a giggle as she looked at him cut the scales off of the fish.

"I just think that this is a great time for Sakura and Sasuke to hang together, alone." Naruto stated with a mischievous grin.

----------

"So… why do we have to look for trees to get firewood when there are trees by our spot?" Sakura wondered.

**It seems like she's gotten over the fact that she's nearly drowned…**

_Hn…_

Sasuke shrugged. They decided to go into a small forest area to get their supplies.

Sakura grinned and found a fairly tall tree; she climbed it and sat on a sturdy branch, looking out at the moon. "Since this place isn't that far from our area, we can take our time." She stated.

Sasuke mimicked her moves and sat next to her.

Sakura sighed. "You should have taught me how to swim… Today wasn't very pleasant…"

Sasuke looked at Sakura and remembered what Hinata said about Sakura hiding her feelings. "It's bad for you."

She looked at Sasuke with a tired expression. He knew Sakura understood what he was saying.

"See, your expression isn't cute at all."

Sakura's chest tightened as she smiled. She looked back at the moon and after a while, sighed again. "Sasuke?"

"hn…"

"I have a question."

"Ah?"

"Why are you being so nice today?"

Sasuke looked at her, slightly shocked. He hadn't really paid any attention to his behavior. "Do you want me to be mean?"

"No… you just haven't teased me as much."

Sasuke didn't answer her, so she figured she'd tell him something that has been bothering her ever since Sasuke brought it up.

"The meaning of life huh." Sakura started.

Sasuke looked in her direction, wondering what she was getting at.

"I don't think life really has a meaning… but it doesn't mean you shouldn't live it. I feel that life teaches every single one of us something important. Life can be unfair…" She paused, remembering earlier today. "But, that's what's so weird about it. If life was fair to everyone… it would be too easy. I feel that it should be challenging now and then. So… to answer what you were thinking about the other day, I say that you shouldn't worry about it and just live life the way it comes!" she said with a wide grin as she looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he felt a pang in his chest. He sighed and looked at the moon. He could feel his heart thumping and wished he could suppress it.

**She got us,** inner-Sasuke stated.

_What?_

"Sakura. Why are you still wearing these?" Sasuke stated as he leaned in and tucked Sakura's hair behind her ear, pointing out her earrings.

Sakura's heart sped up, and she turned scarlet red. "I-Is that your first question?" Sakura asked, trying to hide her reaction.

Sasuke smirked and leaned in for a kiss.

_She got us._

----------

**R&R!**

**(If you don't understand what Sasuke means by 'she got us' then dont worry, you can ask, if not, I think you'll understand later on in the story x3)  
**

**I hoped you really liked this chapter! The update was kinda late... sorry about that. **

**I'm not sure if I should continue this chapter in the next chapter or start with a new day(of course if I start with a new day, I'll tell you guys what happens after this)… so please give me your opinion on what you think I should do!**


	12. An Angels Happiness

**Sorry for the dely. School sucks, y'know? I just finished with my state testing, so as far as I know, no more big tests! WOOTWOOT! **

**I'm turning 16 on March 22****nd**** and having a party this Saturday- next Saturday I'm heading down to where most of my family is so I won't update again as fast as I would hope to, so again, I'm rly sorry. I hate saying sorry so much (.")**

**(Can't wait for Summer Vacation.)**

**Well… here's a chapter for you! Hope you like it. (:**

_----------_

"_The meaning of life huh." Sakura started._

_Sasuke looked in her direction, wondering what she was getting at._

"_I don't think life really has a meaning… but it doesn't mean you shouldn't live it. I feel that life teaches every single one of us something important. Life can be unfair…" She paused, remembering earlier today. "But, that's what's so weird about it. If life was fair to everyone… it would be too easy. I feel that it should be challenging now and then. So… to answer what you were thinking about the other day, I say that you shouldn't worry about it and just live life the way it comes!" she said with a wide grin as she looked at Sasuke._

_Sasuke's eyes widened as he felt a pang in his chest. He sighed and looked at the moon. He could feel his heart thumping and wished he could suppress it._

_She got us, inner-Sasuke stated._

_What?_

"_Sakura. Why are you still wearing these?" Sasuke stated as he leaned in and tucked Sakura's hair behind her ear, pointing out her earrings._

_Sakura's heart sped up. "Is that your first question?" Sakura asked, trying to hide her reaction._

_Sasuke smirked and leaned in for a kiss._

_She got us._

----------

Sakura opened her eyes and then quickly squinted due to the sunlight streaming down from her window, placed in a fixated position on her face. She sat up and smiled, remembering the night before.

----------

_**Flashback  
**_

As Sasuke pulled away, he shifted his gaze back at the moon uncomfortably.

Sakura stared at him in shock and automatically moved her fingers up to her lips to trace the warmth of his lips still lingering. Her arm dropped like a stone and hit the branch she was sitting on. She cursed under her breath due to the pain but it soon subsided when she felt the thumping of her heart against her chest. She inwardly gasped. Her heartbeat was like a huge drum being banged on over and over again, and the sound echoing in an empty white room. Sakura swore that she could actually hear her heart beating, and worried that Sasuke could hear hers too… but he wasn't moving. He was just staring at the moon.

Sakura wondered if Sasuke's heart was thumping as fast as hers. She wished she could hear his… so that both of their hearts could play a rhythmic tune, which only both she and Sasuke could hear, and no one else.

"I'm waiting for an answer…" Sasuke stated, looking back at her. He didn't want to sound as if he was rushing her… or that he was impatient, but those were the only words he could think of.

Sakura now played with her earrings. She was still scarlet red as she looked at her lap.

"W-WHY IS THIS SO SUDDEN?! TH-THE QUESTION! THE…" Sakura blurted out without hesitation. She paused, instead of continuing her sentence, she thought about the kiss. She felt lightheaded and had a feeling of faintness. She put her hands on her head and rubbed her hands through her hair furiously out of confusion.

"I've been thinking about them for a while… the earrings." Sasuke replied, not bothering to wait for Sakura to finish her sentence. He had already known what she was thinking about, and slightly, BARELY, blushed.

Sakura snapped out of her dizziness and sighed. She shifted her position so that her back rested against the trunk of the tree. Her legs hung on each side of the sturdy branch, and her hands rested in front of her. She fiddled her fingers and looked into Sasuke's eyes.

Her gaze soon shifted to her hands after a few seconds. Since her stomach was flipping upside-down, her chest felt constricted, and her heart wouldn't slow down, she couldn't help stop herself from blushing even more than she already was.

Sakura wanted to look at him but her body would look away on its own accord. She ran her fingers through her hair again, but this time, only out of nervousness and smiled softly.

"You don't have to give me an answer right now." Sasuke stated while looking at Sakura's fingers moving around uncomfortably.

_Although, an answer would be preferred.  
_**Someone has a sudden change of attitude. Is thy, Sasuke Uchiha, becoming soft?**

Sasuke flinched.

_It's just the stupid atmosphere.  
_**Right… blame Mother Nature.**

Sakura didn't know what to do. Should she tell him she wore them because they were pretty? Well, that was surely true, but that wasn't the main reason she was wearing them.

Looking up from her hands, she looked back at Sasuke whom was still looking back at her. As she forced herself to look at him, she smiled widely out of anxiety. She wrapped her hair around her right index finger and rotated it, slightly hitting her earring, producing a quiet chime.

"Because they're special." She finally stated.

Sasuke blushed and slightly held his breath. Her answer wasn't what he had expected, it was more, and to top it all off, there was something about the moonlight that had made Sakura… dare he think it… sexy. "Let's go back to Naruto and Hinata." He stated, changing the subject.

Sakura blinked twice, still with a faint smile on her face and slowly stood up on top of the limb to grab some branches before walking off of the bough and landing on her feet on the ground below. Sasuke mimicked her moves and quietly landed beside her before walking ahead.

**This isn't awkward at all.** Inner Sakura thought.  
_Does this mean we're a couple?!  
_**I have no idea…  
**_It's probably just a moment. He'll probably act as if nothing happened tomorrow.  
_**Let's just think about what just happened!**

Sakura's face quickly turned cherry red from remembering the kiss and how hot Sasuke looked at that moment. She hugged the branches tightly against her chest, careful not to break them and walked up beside Sasuke.

**Now what…** Inner Sasuke thought.  
_Is she my girlfriend now?  
_**THAT'S **_**YOUR**_** DECISION.  
**_Maybe she needs time to recollect all of this…  
_***sigh* She obviously loves us, and we like her.  
**_I'm not good with this sort of stuff…  
_**That's believable…**

The walk was silent.

----------

"So, how do you think they're doing?" Hinata asked Naruto, who had ended up finishing scaling the fish and starting the fire. "Don't you think you should have at least waited for them to bring the firewood instead of getting some of your own? They'll get mad at you…"

Naruto huffed as he finished eating his share of fish (after finishing Sasuke's and Sakura's share as well). "They take too long. I wouldn't be surprised if they were having hot steamy sex right now."

Hinata blushed a scarlet red. "Don't you think that's too fast!? I-I mean, _we… _haven't… even… done that yet…" Hinata protested, her voice trailing off.

Naruto laughed. "I'm just kidding, no matter how much she loved him; Sakura wouldn't let Sasuke have sex with her so quickly. She's the type that wants to take it slowly… I think."

Hinata smiled and silently gave a sigh of relief. "Wait… what do you mean 'I think'?"

Naruto grinned. "Do you want your fish?" he asked, changing the subject.

Hinata rolled her eyes and gave him the rest of her fish. "What happened to that bonfire you were planning to do?"

Naruto scratched his head after biting half of Hinata's fish off to think. "Well, when Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme come back, we can make one with the wood they have."

"I'm sure they only have sticks… We need like… um…" Hinata trailed off to think. "Big pieces of wood." She stated finally.

Naruto took another bite from Hinata's, (now his) fish and grinned. "Then, with Sakura-chan's super strength, she can pull out a tree for us and cut it into large pieces… and then we can have a big bonfire! I mean, think about it, her strength is like a freaking male body-builder-- not even! It's like an elephant… or something bigger than that! It's surprising she's not fat, like Chouji or a sumo-wrestler… but her punches sure seem like one!" Naruto laughed at this as Hinata slowly slid away from him, nervously looking behind him.

Naruto froze and gradually turned around to look at wherever, or whatever Hinata was looking at; he dropped the half-eaten fish on the sand and saw Sakura glaring at him with her hands on her hips and the sticks she had collected at her feet. Sasuke was somewhat behind her, dropping the twigs on the floor before sighing and mumbling a word under his breath. "Baka."

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled reassuringly, "YOU MISHEARD! Err… how much did you hear exactly?" Naruto asked waving his hands to indicate everything was 'alright'.

Sakura cracked her knuckles and smiled evilly.

"I-I guess that means all of it… heh-heh…" he stated, dropping his hands, along with his voice. He stood up, still smiling nervously and glanced into Sakura's eyes. They looked blackish-green, dark, scary, and filled with a_ lot_ of rage.

"I-Ignore Naruto, Sakura-chan! You should actually take it as a compliment! I-I mean, you punch really hard, and it makes any girl jealous! 'Cuz you can um… you can beat any guy's ass whenever they say or do inappropriate things!" Hinata stated, trying to calm her down.

"Like what Naruto just said? That was pretty inappropriate." She replied with an angry tone.

Hinata smiled nervously and waved her hands in front of her as Naruto had, to indicate Sakura to calm down.

Sasuke, not wanting to see them 'fight' again, walked up behind Sakura and rested his hand on her shoulder, causing her to stiffen and turn around to look back at him. Sasuke barely grinned and moved his hand to where her earrings were, reminding her of the kiss. She blushed and smiled, quickly forgetting what Naruto had said.

Hinata blushed as well, remembering what Naruto had stated about the hot steamy sex.

Naruto laughed, noticing Hinata's reaction. He walked up to her, hugged her, whispered something in her ear and gave her a peck on the lips. Hinata smiled in return with a slight expression of relief and held his hand.

"Oh- You guys, Naruto was wondering if we can make a big bonfire."

Sakura snapped out of her trance and looked at Hinata, while Sasuke rested his hand back at his side and looked at Naruto.

"For what? It's a waste to burn trees." Sakura replied opinionatedly.

"Well, I was wondering if we could do those bonfire dances that you do at festivals!" Naruto proclaimed.

"There's a festival coming up soon." Sasuke stated.

Naruto pondered. "I might be going on another mission soon. I might not be able to go."

"Again?" Hinata wondered.

"For what?" Sakura asked again.

Naruto scratched his head. "I've been busy with missions lately… and It's probably a stupid mission. But… a mission is a mission, and I want to get as much experience as I can so I can become Hokage!"

"You need some." Sasuke stated.

"Need some what?"

"Experience, dobe."

"WANNA START SOMETHING –TEME!?"

Sakura giggled and ran to a tree near them. She picked it up with ease, ran back to where Hinata was, and placed it down on the already made fire, making it go out. Sakura then punched the trunk a few times to make big chunks of wood, and piled them together, setting the leaves from the tree, at the base. "Sasuke." She stated as she clapped her hands together to free the dirt that was grasping onto them.

Sasuke nodded and used his Goukakyuu no Jutsu (**A/N: Fireball Jutsu.**) on the heap of wood to create a bonfire.

"THAT'S MORE LIKE IT!" Naruto yelled happily. "Hinata, would you like to dance with me?" Naruto asked smiling, bowing and gently putting out his right hand in front of her, waiting for her to accept his invitation.

Hinata giggled and nodded. She lightly placed her right hand on top of his. Naruto spun Hinata once, making her back face him, he grabbed her other hand while making sure not to stand too close nor too far away from her. And they danced around the fire.

Sakura was fascinated by this. She's never danced around a bonfire because every time she had gone to the festival, she went alone. Ino was usually with Shikamaru, Tenten with Neji, Naruto with Hinata and Chouji just went for the food. Of course, Lee had asked her out, though she kindly refused. She couldn't force herself to go with any guy because, well, for one, thoughts of Sasuke were still in her head, and she wasn't the type to go out with a guy she didn't like. The girls would kindly tell her that they would be glad to share a dance with her, but she graciously declined. She didn't want to get in anybody's way. So every year she went to the festival, she would just sit on top of a hill, or a tree bough, and watch the couples dance. The sight always captivated her, she felt happy to watch everyone dance, yet sad that she couldn't join them.

"Sakura." Sasuke said, snapping Sakura out of her reminiscence.

Sasuke did as Naruto had and held out his hand in front of her.

Sakura blushed furiously as she placed her hands on her chest, trying to suppress her heartbeats. "I-I can't dance!" she stated nervously.

Sasuke grinned. Compared to when they were 12 than to now, he grinned a lot less. She wanted to make him grin more, even show genuine smiles, and laugh. She's almost made him laugh once, though he concealed it… and that's not what she wanted. She wanted to actually hear his laugh, and she wanted to be the one who made him laugh. (**A/N: If you forgot about Sasuke almost laughing: refer to chapter 8**).

"Sasuke… I can't…"

"Don't you want to practice. If you can't dance, and you won't practice right now, how good at dancing will you be when it's time for the festival." Sasuke replied, dropping his hand to his side and standing straight.

Sakura sighed. "Promise you won't laugh?" Sakura stated innocently.

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat at her cute question. As he grinned for a second time, he held out his hand in front of her and bowed once again, just the way Naruto had done to show that he would _try_ not to laugh. No promises though.

She smiled and delicately took his hand.

----------

_**Reality**_

Sakura jumped out of bed quickly and did a small, random 'dance' which consisted of jumping up and down, head banging and twirling around in circles until she felt queasy. She fell to the floor and giggled as she replayed certain memories in her head.

"Sakura."

Sakura stopped giggling as she turned her head towards her doorway. She could feel her face burning up. Sasuke stood there with a sexy black tank top (undershirt) and black shorts.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing."

"Di-" Sakura looked at her lap. "Did you see a-all of that?" she asked out of embarrassment.

Sasuke looked away quickly. "No. Not really."

Sakura looked at him out of confusion as she stood up.

"I just opened the door when you fell down."

"And you didn't ask what happened to me?"

"You were laughing. I figured there was obviously nothing wrong." He replied, still not looking directly at her.

_I knew it._ Sakura thought. She frowned as she turned and walked to her dresser to grab a white T-shirt and black short-shorts with (of course) undergarments. "I'm going to take a shower." She stated as she stepped in front of Sasuke, as an indication to move out of her way.

Without a word, Sasuke backed up slowly, pivoted on his right foot and walked towards the couch while rubbing his neck.

Sakura averted her gaze from Sasuke towards the washroom with a painful expression. She locked the door and walked to the shower curtain to turn the knob that hung onto the wall to turn on the shower. As she took off her clothes, putting them into the hamper and her accessories on the sink counter, she stepped into the tub, and sighed regretfully.

"What a joke." She said to herself. "His words…"

_-"Sakura. Why are you still wearing these?"_

_-"I've been thinking about them for a while… the earrings."_

"His actions…"

-_Sasuke smirked and leaned in for a kiss._

-_"Sakura." … As he grinned for a second time, he held out his hand in front of her and bowed once again, just the way Naruto had done to show that he would try not to laugh._

Sakura gritted her teeth out of anger. "They're all lies." Sakura stated a bit too loud, though, she didn't care. She wanted to punch something over and over again. "I'm tired of him acting as if nothing happens when things do happen. He didn't avoid the fact that his parents died. He kept reminding himself about it so that he can get revenge. So," she paused as she rubbed conditioner through her hair and clipped it up as she washed her body. "So… why is he ignoring things that happen between us?" she asked herself quietly.

----------

Sasuke backed silently from the door to the shower and sorrowfully walked to the couch to sit in his usual position and closed his eyes while sighing.

"It's not like I want to do this…"

**Then why are you doing it?  
**_Where's the 'we'.  
_**There are more important things besides correcting yourself grammatically. There's no point in acting cold towards her.  
**_I don't know how to do this kind of stuff. I'm not good at these types of things, I've said that already.  
_**You mean you've 'thought' it already.  
**_If you weren't me, I would punch you in the face.  
_**You can still punch yourself in the face. Though, that would be stupid.  
**Sasuke exasperatedly sighed.  
**You're afraid that it won't go well. Just give her a chance.  
**_I'll mess this up.  
_**Trying is better than missing out. You and I both know how we really feel.**

Sasuke opened his eyes and stretched on the couch.

----------

Sakura dried herself off and put on her change of clothes with her bell earrings and matching bell necklace. She combed her wet hair back, brushed her teeth, and splashed her face with cool water. "Geez." She stated as she examined her face in the mirror. She had a huge zit on her forehead and wondered why Sasuke hadn't said anything about it. "All of this drama and stress is getting to me. I think I need to go to a spa or something."

Sakura walked out of the restroom to see Sasuke leaning against the back of the couch looking at her. She tried to glare at him but quickly found her face warm up.

_Sometimes I wish I could just stay mad at someone longer than a day._

"Sakura…"

Sakura ignored Sasuke and walked into the kitchen to have her breakfast, which was Frosted Teeny Wheats cereal. (**A/N: Yes, a relative name brand to Frosted Mini Wheats xD**)

"…Sakura…" Sasuke repeated as he walked towards the kitchen to see Sakura crossing her arms, her back leaning against the sink counter and her eyes locked onto him.

**Don't you think she moved fast? And wow, her eyes can be so intimidating…** Inner Sasuke commented.  
_Shut up.  
_***whistles***

Sasuke looked from Sakura's emerald eyes towards his feet. He didn't know what to carry out, but quickly moved his gaze back into Sakura's eyes, as if to find an answer to what he should do. "S-" He didn't know why he was hesitating and he inwardly sighed out of frustration and looked back at his feet.

Sakura continued to glare at him but subtly softened her glare. Was he going to say what she thought he was going to say?

_He's probably going to say, "So…" and start a pointless conversation.  
_**Ehh…  
**_What's with the 'Ehh'?  
_**Listen to Sasuke, not me!**

Sakura rolled her eyes towards her inner-self, making sure Sasuke wouldn't see so that he wouldn't confuse her eye-rolling as an 'I'm waiting…' suggestion.

Sasuke looked back at Sakura for the third time after about a minute of silence. She was staring at him, this time with a blank expression.

"Sorry." He stated finally.

Sakura blinked and showed a faint expression of earnest as she looked at the floor, dropping her arms to her sides. She pushed off of the counter and slowly walked towards Sasuke, embracing him when he was close enough.

_He's warm. How can someone who's so cold at times be so warm?_

Sakura turned her head to the right, now looking at a mini bulletin board that she had hanging on the wall next to the refrigerator with a collage of photos sticking onto it. She rested her ear purposely near his heart to hear how fast it was beating.

_Fast._

Without a sign, she could feel her own heart start to speed up and her face start to heat up. She buried her face into Sasuke's chest, letting out a quiet giggle of both joy and relief. After a brief second, she could start to feel a warm binding around her waist and she let out another quiet giggle.

"Sakura."

Still hugging him, Sakura looked up at Sasuke, her chin now resting on his chest. She blushed as she looked into Sasuke's eyes, now filled with an emotion, though she couldn't quite figure out which one it was. Was it happiness, relief or… love?

Sasuke gently pulled Sakura's arms from around his waist and placed her hands around his neck, softly holding them there. Sakura blushed a deeper red as she tried to pull her arms back to her side, though Sasuke had stopped her by tightening his grip, not too tight, but tight enough so that she couldn't pull away.

"Y-you know that I can easily flip you back if I wanted to!" Sakura threatened as she looked back to the bulletin board.

"If you wanted to." Sasuke repeated as he smirked. He moved his left hand from Sakura's arm and placed it on the small of her back, slightly pushing her closer to him. With his right hand, he gently placed it under her chin, turning her head to face him.

"Sa-Sasuke." Sakura stated nervously under her breath.

"That's Sasuke-_kun_ to you." Sasuke whispered.

Sakura turned a scarlet red. "You just ruined the moment." Sakura stated disappointedly, turning her head once again to the bulletin board.

With Sasuke's right hand still lingering under her chin, he softly stroked it with his thumb and once again moved her head in his direction and chuckled. "You have to stop acting like that."

"L-Like what?!" Sakura yelled nervously.

Sasuke, still smirking, leaned in until their lips met. They were soft, like flower petals… sakura petals.

As he leaned out, Sakura opened her eyes and started to have a dazed look. She was trying to figure out what had just happened.

Sasuke pulled the hand that was resting underneath Sakura's chin and tucked her hair behind her right ear, showing her earrings. He leaned in once again, but this time to her ear.

"Acting cute makes me nervous." He whispered honestly, snapping Sakura out of her reverie.

Sakura pulled away from Sasuke flustered. She let out a giggle and clasped her hands over her face to 'hide' her excitement.

Sasuke let go of Sakura and smirked.

As Sakura uncovered her face, she saw Sasuke grinning at her genuinely. Although it wasn't the type of smile that showed his teeth, it was still a genuine smile, which made her a step closer to her goal, which was to make Sasuke smile more.

As Sakura looked at him, she studied his expression and finally figured out the emotion that took a hold of his eyes. It wasn't just happiness, or relief, or love.

It was all three.

----------

**OMG! I have to be honest with you, I had a brain fart doing this chapter, like an EPIC brain fart, so I'm sorry if it's not what you all expect but still R&R cuz reviews motivate me when I see criticism, complements and ideas! :D**

**BTW, this chapter is actually split into 2 chapters. The reason being is because of me being so busy, and I know how much anticipation it can be waiting for a long time for just one chapter. So I decided to put up one chapter for now, and as soon as everything calms down over here, I will put up the second part. **

**In my opinion, I would rather have one part of the chapter now, and then the second one later, rather than having just one chapter that would come out probably at the end of this month, or sometime in April. (And yes, I made sure I tried not to do a cliffy.)**


	13. An Angels Realization

**I'm sorry for the late update =/**

**I pretty much have the next few chapters plan out but I won't know when I'll be motivated to write the next chapter.**

**{ There are only a few chapters left for this fan fiction! If you would like to know how many chapters [exactly] are left, I'll be glad to tell you! Just message me if you're curious (: }**

_----------_

_Sakura pulled away from Sasuke flustered. She let out a giggle and clasped her hands over her face to 'hide' her excitement._

_Sasuke let go of Sakura and smirked._

_As Sakura uncovered her face, she saw Sasuke grinning at her genuinely. Although it wasn't the type of smile that showed his teeth, it was still a genuine smile, which made her a step closer to her goal, which was to make Sasuke smile more._

_As Sakura looked at him, she studied his expression and finally figured out the emotion that took a hold of his eyes. It wasn't just happiness, or relief, or love._

_It was all three._

----------

"So… Sasuke-kun…" Sakura started as she stepped back on her right foot, leaning forward and clasping her hands behind her back. "I'm waiting…"

"For what." Sasuke stated, somewhat concerned about what she was talking about.

Sakura smiled slyly as she watched Sasuke rub his left shoulder, confusing the movement out of embarrassment. "You know…" she pushed.

"No… I really don't." Sasuke replied while putting both of his hands on the small of his back and leaning backwards to stretch his muscles.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "The question."

Assuming the question was either one of the two he had left, or marriage, Sasuke raised his eye brow as well. "Marriage. Isn't that too… fast?"

Sakura thought about what he was talking about. After a few seconds, she blushed a ruby red. "NOT THAT QUESTION!" She spatted out before face palming. "Aren't you going to ask me out?" she asked, her voice muffling through her hand.

Sasuke raised his hands over his head and stretched once again. "Why would I do that?" he teased.

Sakura pushed Sasuke on the chest as lightly as she could, causing him to step backwards about two times. "Jerk." She stated.

Sasuke quietly stepped in front of Sakura and stared into her bright glistening emerald eyes. He silently smirked when he saw Sakura's furrowed brow vanish and her face flush a light red.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Sasuke asked slightly pausing uncomfortably between words.

Sakura stared at how serious Sasuke's facial expression appeared and how the words came out of his mouth. She giggled silently, trying not to break the serious atmosphere, but couldn't hold it in anymore after a few seconds. A dull snicker escaped her lips, and before she could cover her mouth, the room echoed with laughter.

Sasuke sighed and ran his fingers through his hair before rubbing his neck. "I don't see what's so funny…" he stated impatiently after waiting contently for about a minute to see when Sakura would calm down.

"I'm… pffthahahaha! SORRY!" She managed to say in between laughter. "It's just… so weird to hear you ask that kind of question!" She sighed amongst her laughter as she patted her cheeks and rubbed her belly, trying to soothe the pain caused by her amusement.

"What do you mean by 'that kind of question'?" Sasuke retorted.

"Like… lovey ones, with romantic vibes." Sakura replied giggling.

"You didn't laugh when I asked about the earrings."

Sakura blushed. "That's just about the earrings, this is about us." Sakura stated as seriously as she could. She was secretly trying to avert her thoughts away from that night.

"The earrings were about us too." He replied sternly, ignoring the slight warmth rising in his cheeks.

Sakura huffed in defeat. "You're really not good at romantic things."

Sasuke stared at her. "Do I have to remind you about that couch incident?" He stated smugly. (**A/N: 'Couch incident' is in chapter 10. :P**)

Sakura's eyes widened as she looked away sternly and crossed her arms, telling herself not to blush. "That was against my will."

"So every romantic thing that I do is 'sexy' when I do it against your will, and every romantic thing I do is 'funny' when you're actually expecting it?"

Sakura closed her eyes, trying to ignore him.

"That's a bit naughty, _Sa_-_ku_-_ra_." Sasuke said playfully.

Sakura opened her eyes and looked at Sasuke whom was a few inches away from her face, causing her stomach to flip and her heart to skip a beat. She dropped her arms to her side and smiled. "I'll think about it."

**Did she just ignore our sexy tone?**

_Hnnnn…_

Sasuke backed away from Sakura to stand upright. His back was killing him. "Think about…" Sasuke started, waiting for Sakura to finish his sentence.

"Being your girlfriend, silly."

Sasuke looked at Sakura firmly in a '_that_-_was_-_a_-_serious_-_question'_ kind of expression and relaxed his gaze when Sakura grinned and mouthed the words 'of course', slightly causing him to blush.

"So… was that your second question?"

"I'll think about it." Sasuke mocked.

Sakura pouted playfully.

"Probably." He replied. "You practically forced me to ask you out."

A vein popped on Sakura's forehead as she rolled her eyes. "It's a yes or a no."

"Nah." Sasuke shrugged before placing his hands on his lower back and leaning backwards again.

"Tense?" Sakura observed, ignoring Sasuke's answer.

"Just noticed?" Sasuke mimicked.

"Just noticed?" Sakura echoed in a childish tone.

Sasuke smirked. "The couch isn't all that comfortable you know."

Sakura knew he was right and not just saying that to get into her bed. (**If you know what I mean ;D**)

"Don't think of it like that." Sasuke added smoothly.

"L-Like what? Heh heh." Sakura asked innocently while waving her hands in the air.

"You know what I mean."

"How did you know?" Sakura asked in defeat.

"First of all, it was written all over your face." He started as he stretched his arms in front of him this time. "Secondly, you suck at lying."

Sakura smiled embarrassingly. "You know, I can help you with your sore muscles."

"I'll pass."

Sakura glared at Sasuke. "Then we can go to the spa."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding."

"No… I'm very serious."

"Do you think I would want to go to a spa?" Sasuke spatted out as rudely as he could.

**That would feel nice…**

_A SPA._

**Come on, not only girls go to spas.**

_You're right, girly guys do too._

**That's stereotypical.**

_HN._

"Besides," Sasuke continued. "Even if I wanted to go, I wouldn't go by myself."

"No duh, we'll be in separate rooms and I wouldn't want to go alone either!"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow once again.

"That's why I'm planning to invite Hinata and Ino!"

"And, what about me?" Sasuke asked indifferently.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Of course if I invite Hinata and Ino, Naruto and Shikamaru will come too."

"How can you be so sure?"

Sakura slapped her forehead out of frustration. "Just trust me."

"What do you mean by, 'just trust me', who said I was going." Sasuke stated as he watched Sakura run pass him into her room as if to get something important.

"_I_ said! I'm sending a text to Ino and Hinata right now!" Sakura yelled from her room as she hit the send button.

Sasuke's right eye twitched.

_How does she text so fast?_

**She's a rich girl isn't she? Maybe she's use to texting so many people.**

_That's the first time we've seen her text though…_

**Maybe she's skilled?**

While Sasuke pondered about the answer to Sakura's texting abilities, Sakura was changing in her room. She put on a black Cami shirt with a white laced bow in the middle, and struggled in putting on her white Capri jeans (which reached the middle of her shin) because of the black censor wrapped around her ankle. She stared at the monitor with a confused expression and squinted her eyes at it as if it was something she had never seen before. Sakura had almost completely forgotten about it. She sighed and hesitantly touched it. "I wish Tsunande would get rid of these, it's not like he'll leave again. We haven't really separated further than 50 feet, have we?" Sakura asked herself as she stood up to put on her black wedge heeled sandals and place her cell phone into her pocket, setting it on vibrate.

Walking to her vanity, Sakura grabbed a rubber band and tied her short hair up in a small pigtail, leaving a few strands of hair down the sides of her face. Observing her matching bell accessories, she smiled and winked at her reflection.

"Get ready Sasuke. After I eat my breakfast, we're going." She stated as she walked out of her room and into the kitchen.

Sasuke let out an exasperated sigh and walked passed Sakura, towards the dining table. He pulled out a seat and sat down reluctantly, resting his cheek on the palm of his hand. "Why'd you change again?"

"I'm not going out with a T-shirt and short-shorts! Besides, you should stop acting like a little kid, it's just a spa.

Sasuke clicked his tongue against the back of his front teeth in response and watched Sakura put the milk carton and cereal box into the refrigerator.

"Aren't you supposed to put the cereal in the pantry?" Sasuke asked in a bored tone.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she grabbed a spoon and napkin and walked to the dining table to sit down across from Sasuke. "You don't _have_ to put it in the pantry. Besides, I was raised to put it in the fridge."

Sasuke stared at Sakura aimlessly, waiting for her to elaborate in some way.

"Refrigerated cereal has a nice crispy quality to it that you don't get otherwise."

Sasuke continued to stare at Sakura, somewhat gaining interest into what she was saying.

Sakura took a bite of her Kewkie Crispy cereal and smiled. "You should try it; you really will notice a pretty serious difference once you try to go back to cereal that's been in the cabinet." Sakura took another bite and wiped her mouth of milk that had sneakily rolled down her chin. "Pantry cereal tastes kind of dull and the tiniest bit mushy by comparison, although… you can't really tell unless you've tried cereal any other way."

Sasuke rested his arms on the table and smirked. "Wow Sakura, I didn't know that you could make a topic about cereal so interesting."

"That's Sakura-_chan_ to you." Sakura mimicked.

Sasuke's smirk faded. "Ah… now I see how much I ruined the mood that time."

Sakura had placed a spoonful of Kewkie Crispy into her mouth and started to giggle. She covered her mouth with her left hand in fear of the food that might have come out of it. With her right hand, she positioned the spoon in the cereal bowl and waved her hand in the air, hoping that she wouldn't choke on her meal.

Sasuke, amused, watched Sakura attentively, whom was trying not to choke; he smirked.

Sakura finally swallowed her food and placed her right hand on her chest to calm down her racing heart. "YOU KNOW. I COULD HAVE DIED!" Sakura yelled as she slammed her free hand onto the table, causing the table to break under pressure.

Sasuke snickered out of entertainment as he stood up from his chair, watching the table collapse along with the half filled bowl of milk and cereal falling onto the bamboo wooden floor.

"Crap!" Sakura stated as she ran into the kitchen to grab paper towels. As she easily moved the broken pieces of wood from the table away from the spill, she started to wipe the floor as quickly as she could. After two seconds, Sakura looked up at the hovering Sasuke, whom was smirking, amused at her performance; his arms were crossed as he stayed standing in front of his chair. "YOU CAN HELP YOU KNOW." Sakura stated demandingly.

"Whoa. Calm down, it's not like I was the one who broke the table."

Sakura huffed out a breath as she dried the floor successfully. Grabbing the bowl and spoon (with the paper towel still in her hand), she carefully climbed around the bits of table to walk into the kitchen. Resting the bowl and spoon in the sink, and throwing away the paper towels in the trash in a cabinet under the sink, she sighed and tightened her ponytail.

"The floor's going to get sticky if you leave it like that."

"I know." Sakura replied, slightly irritated.

_There goes my breakfast._

**We can always go out and eat.**

A smile smeared Sakura's face. "Sasuke, if you don't help, you'll have to take me out to eat breakfast."

Sakura could hear Sasuke sigh. "Whatever."

"'Whatever' as in you'll help or 'whatever' as in, you'll take me out?"

"Neither; 'whatever' as in, 'not going to happen.'"

Sakura rubbed her temples and grabbed another paper towel and soaked it in warm water under the faucet; then squeezing some water out of the towels and in the sink.

_I'll wash the bowl later._ Sakura thought passively.

While walking back into the dining room, Sakura glanced at Sasuke who was still standing in front of his chair with his arms crossed, like a statue. Bending down, Sakura wiped the floor where the milk had fallen and stood up, walking towards the trashcan in the kitchen once again.

"You really are going to become a fat ass." Sakura stated under her breath as she walked back into the dining room in front of Sasuke, mimicking his pose.

"I don't think so." Sasuke replied, raising his arms above his head and stretching. "I'm going to some dojo by Ichiraku ramen tomorrow."

"Eh? Going a date with Naruto?" Sakura smiled.

"Training."

Sakura raised her eyebrows. "So you're going to listen to me and train with Naruto again?"

"I just don't want to be weak."

Sakura smiled even wider. "You liar."

Sasuke smirked.

"L-let's go." Sakura declared as she turned away from Sasuke once she felt her face start to heat up.

"What about your breakfast… And where are you gonna put the broken table."

"I'll put the table out tomorrow." Sakura stated with her back still turned, walking towards the door. "And what's this? Sasuke is caring about me?"

Sasuke felt a pang in his chest.

"**OH SAKURA-CHAN, OF COURSE I AM~"**

_Shut up. You sound like Naruto._

**But you know that's what you wanna say.**

_Not in that manner._

**Fine, fine, how about, "always and forever, sa-ku-ra~"**

…

**Tell her you care for her.**

Sasuke felt another twinge from his heartstrings.

"Sakura…" Sasuke started without thinking.

"Hmm?" Sakura wondered as she turned around with a small smile on her face.

Sasuke unintentionally heard Sakura's earrings ring once she turned around, and in that instant, everything was silent. Every sound was now quiet; from the clock ticking to people chattering outside into complete stillness. What was happening? Sasuke felt his heart start to beat faster as he continued to stare at Sakura. He saw Sakura's lips move, but no sound came out- her smile faded. It was only until he looked into her eyes that he quickly saw something that made him come into realization, and in the instant he stared into her emerald eyes, the now awkward peace became sound once again.

Although the noise was back, his heart still continued to race. What he had come to realize in that moment was something he was happy about. Love. He _loved_ Sakura. Although he had deep feelings for her, he never thought it was actually love. The only experience of love he had was with his family, and yet, family love and relationship love is so different that Sasuke didn't even realize it. Was he that dense? No, because of the fact that he forgot the love he had with his family and never actually experienced love in a relationship, it made him confused. Sasuke never questioned anyone, or rather himself about how love felt like because he passed it off as a minor feeling, mainly because when he was younger, his goal was set on power and avenging his clan. But why did Sasuke only recognize this just now? Shouldn't he have known when he had kissed her more than once? It was all too confusing. Maybe it was because he _thought_ he knew that he loved Sakura, but only just realized that he didn't _think_ he loved her, he actually _did_ love her. Sasuke sighed inwardly and noticed Sakura standing in front of him with a concerned expression.

"…Sasuke? Are you okay?"

Sasuke blushed, "I-I'm fine."

Sakura turned around hesitantly, shocked that Sasuke actually stuttered. "So, why did you call out my name?" Sakura asked as she walked to the front door again.

Sasuke ran his right hand through his hair and walked up to Sakura, her back leaning against the door. "Never mind, where are we going…?"

"We're going to the spa, silly!" Sakura stated excitedly. Sakura felt her pocket vibrate. "Ah, it must be them." She stated as she grabbed the phone out of her pocket and opened it. "Text message." She stated to herself. She quickly read it before placing it back inside her pocket. She grabbed her keys that hung besides the entrance and opened the front door and took a step outside. "Ino said that they're waiting for us, we better go before she yells at me." Sakura stated with a smile. "Oh and, are you really going to wear your black undershirt and shorts while going out? What about shoes?"

"Why not, and, I don't need shoes." Sasuke said as he stepped out of the house. "Are you afraid that girls might go all over me at the spa?" Sasuke asked, amused.

(**A/N: Btw, because of Sasuke's [stupid and slow] realization, he can feel more open towards Sakura. Watch out for Sasuke showing more emotion lol. Sorry if he changes to be a bit OOC. He's going to be teasing Sakura a lot more often now, [and not necessarily in the bad way] ;D**)

Sakura rolled her eyes as she locked the door and placed the keys in her left pocket (the one without the phone in it lol).

"Don't worry, _Sa_-_ku_-_ra_-chan~ you're mine now, I won't appreciate any other girl than you."

Sakura's face turned scarlet red. "Y-you're a little more forward now Sasuke-kun." Sakura replied softly.

Sasuke smirked. "I'm just in a good mood."

"Well, be in a good mood more often." Sakura stated as she smiled.

"Turning naughty, aren't we?"

"Wh-what do you mean?!" Sakura asked as she started to walk away.

Sasuke caught up beside her and continued to smirk. "Wanting to be more straightforward is tempting, you know. What if I say anything that comes to my mind?"

Sakura turned a deeper red (if that was possible) and rested her hand on her chest. "Well, I'll slap you if you say anything I don't like."

"Hnnnnnn…" Sasuke teased.

Sakura did a short sigh.

_He's different than he was two minutes ago… I don't know if it's a bad thing or a good thing…_

**Yea and I thought that he didn't want to go to the spa, this is kinda strange…**

_I guess we should enjoy it then?_

***nods***

Sakura looked at Sasuke and smiled.

_That's right; I have to be more forward too._ Sakura thought.

Sakura inched herself closer to Sasuke and slowly grabbed his left hand. Although her heart felt like it was going to explode, she didn't let go.

----------

"Gosh! What's taking them so long!?" Ino proclaimed as she paced back and forth, in front of Hinata, Naruto and Shikamaru.

Shikamaru stood with his back leaning against a wall on the right side of the door to the spa entrance. "What a drag."

Hinata was leaning against Naruto's chest with a somewhat scared expression on her face. "Ino, calm down." She stated as bravely as she can, bracing herself for what was to come.

"CALM DOWN?! THEY'RE 3 MINUTES LATE!"

"Oh no, the world's gonna end." Naruto stated nonchalantly as he leaned on the opposite side of Shikamaru. (Left of the spa door.)

Ino's vein popped on her forehead as she glared at Naruto as menacing as she could have.

"INO-PIG~!" Sakura yelled cheerfully as she waved with her left hand, her right hand still nestled in Sasuke's fist.

Ino turned and looked at Sakura and Sasuke walking awfully close to each other. She inched her eyes down to their hands and smirked deviously. "OY FOREHEAD~" Ino yelled back as she pointed to their entwined hands.

Sakura looked to where Ino was pointing and blushed. She forced herself not to look at Sasuke, only Kami knows what Sasuke's face would show when he was in a good mood. Maybe he would put on a perverted smirk, or a genuine smile. _Smile_.

Sakura looked at Sasuke to see what his expression showed as Ino pointed to their hands. Expressionless.

_Jerk, he could of at least act somewhat embarrassed._ Sakura thought fairly disappointed.

Sakura looked back at Ino and wanted to run up and hug her but as she pulled away, she felt a tug at her wrist. As she looked back, she saw Sasuke gripping her.

"Sasuke… that kinda hurts." Sakura stated as she slightly winced when he tightened his grip.

Sasuke smirked and bent down towards her ear. "Don't leave me, _Sa_-_ku_-_ra_."

Sakura could feel a small shiver flow throughout her back along with the hairs on her skin rising into tiny goose bumps. She lightly blushed and nodded subtly.

_That's kind of sexy… The whole… aggressive side of him._ Sakura thought.

**So, he's aggressive and sexy? All we're missing out is his sweet side.**

_Don't forget funny._

**Meh… what about cute?**

_Well… he's already sexy, can he be cute too?_

**He already has a hot body and sexy voice… why not something cute?**

_Something cute? I guess his personality could be somewhat cute…_

"Saaaaakuuuuuraaaaa??" Ino stated as she dragged out Sakura's name and waved her hand in front of her face.

Sakura blinked and followed Ino's hand. She hadn't realized that she had already walked right up to Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinata. Her eyes trailed to Naruto who was still leaning against the wall. He was terrifyingly quiet; he looked towards Sasuke, then at Sakura and back at Sasuke without even the slightest appearance of emotion.

"Um. Let's go in the spa…" Hinata stated as she smiled at the end of her sentence.

Without a word, Shikamaru pushed himself off the wall and walked inside the building, followed by Ino, Naruto and Hinata.

Sakura smirked and pulled Sasuke through the spa doors; still holding his hand she could start to feel their hands accumulate sweat. She wanted to pull her hand away to wipe it on her pants but Sasuke continued to grip her hand firmly.

"You know Sasuke, we're going to be massaged in two separate rooms, you're gonna have to let go of my hand eventually." Sakura said as she giggled.

Sasuke smirked. "Who says we can't stay in the same room?"

Sakura blushed and felt her stomach doing a double back flip. "I'm gonna go pay, you go in your room, Naruto already paid for you…"

"He did… huh."

_What is he planning._

**Dobe.**

Sakura nodded and smiled. "Try not to miss me too much."

Sasuke smirked and kissed her on the cheek. "Understood."

Sakura ran towards the front desk to pay as Sasuke went into his designated room.

----------

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" The nurse at the front desk stated happily.

Sakura grinned. "Ohayo Aika-san"

"I saw the guy you were with. Isn't that the Uchiha kid?" Aika asked playfully.

Sakura pouted. "Yes, it's the 'Uchiha kid', and he has a name you know!" Sakura defended.

Aika chuckled. Aika's short blonde hair barely reached her chin and her side swept fringe was tucked behind her ear. She was a bit older than Sakura, around the age of 23. "I'm just teasing you Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled. "You know, you need to cut your fringe…"

"I guess you're right, but it's become a hassle, always getting in front of my face when I'm trying to work."

"Mm. I understand."

"So, are you gonna relax today or give us a hand?"

Sakura smirked deviously. "You know that I haven't helped you guys out in a while."

----------

Sasuke reached his room and opened the door with his key pass.

_What kinda spa is this, it's like a hotel._

**No complaints here!**

As Sasuke walked into the room, he already saw Naruto and Shikamaru lying down on their stomachs on spa beds, waiting for the masseuse to come.

"Oy, it's about time Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled as he propped himself up on his elbows.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and went into the bathroom to take off his clothes. Coming out, he wrapped his waste with a towel and walked to his bed in between Naruto's and Shikamaru's. Shikamaru's face was already faced down in the pillow.

"Did Ino force you to come too?" Sasuke asked as he lay down on his stomach.

Shikamaru let out a small grunt that sounded like an 'unfortunately'.

Sasuke smirked and looked at Naruto. "And you?"

"NOPE! WHEN HINATA TOLD ME ABOUT IT, I ACCEPTED WITHOUT A THOUGHT!"

"Ooofcourse you did." Sasuke replied bluntly.

"So when are the masseuses coming?"

"Like I would know."

"You should! Sakura sometimes works here. It's not her job though; it's more like volunteer work; she does it quite often."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "She never told me that."

Naruto grinned. "She might've planned it."

"Huh. What are you getting at dobe?"

Just before Naruto was about to answer, the door opened and two ladies came walking in. They went to their designated partner. A short auburn haired girl walked to Shikamaru's side, and a long red head walked to Naruto's.

Sasuke looked at Naruto who smiled at him. Naruto then trailed his eyes towards the doorway and smiled wider.

Sasuke followed Naruto's eyes to see a pink haired girl standing at the doorway. "Sakura?" Sasuke asked doubtfully as she walked towards him.

"It's Sakura-_chan_." She corrected, emphasizing the suffix.

Sasuke smirked as he gazed at Sakura's outfit. It looked very much like a nurse outfit. "I like the look."

Sakura blushed as Naruto rolled his eyes. "Alright girls, let's start." Sakura proclaimed as they put aromatherapy oil on their hands and started to rub the men's backs.

_Damn it, maybe I shouldn't have worked today, at least not on Sasuke. He's too sexy, I feel like I'm going to faint._

**FOCUS, FOCUS! You want to make the client feel good, no matter if it's your lover or enemy! That's the code!**

_Hai hai._

Naruto noticed the concentrated look on Sakura's face and grinned. "So Sakura-chan, we're supposed to pretend we don't know you right?"

"You know the rules Naruto… I mean… Sir, there's no special treatment allowed here. I have to treat everyone as a stranger."

"Is that so?" Naruto smiled wide and looked at Sasuke who was resting his head on his arms. His head was facing Naruto but his eyes were closed.

_Looks like -teme is enjoying it. Kekeke._ Naruto thought.

"So Sasuke-teme, you and Sakura-chan look pretty close."

Sakura was slightly in her 'masseuse zone', so although she can hear what everyone was saying, her focus was on the guest.

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at Naruto. "What are you getting at dobe." Sasuke stated calmly.

_Sakura-chan's really good at this._

**We're in heaven!**

_I'm waiting for her to do my neck though, it's killing me._

As if Sakura could read his mind, her hands slid silently up to his neck. Sasuke let out a soft grunt of pleasure.

_Finally, the knot is going away._

**What was with that grunt!?**

_Do you know how good this feels!_

Sasuke's inner self didn't reply- he was obviously enjoying it too much.

"I'm saying that you two look really cute together." Naruto's wide smile hadn't faded a bit. "Have you two done anything yet?"

"What do you mean."

"Like… s-e-x."

Sasuke and Sakura blushed and both glared at Naruto in unison. "And what if I said we had?"

"WHAT?!" Naruto almost fell off the bed, but regained his composure. "ALREADY?! REALLY?"

Sakura looked at Naruto and blushed.

_I'm losing my concentration…_

**Then let's tell them to stop!**

_I kinda want to listen to what Sasuke has to say…_

Sasuke chuckled. "No, baka. We've only kissed."

"Like… french kissed?"

Sakura flinched and paused her massaging- pretending to get more oil.

Sasuke noticed her physical reaction when she paused- and he frowned.

"COME ON! If you both love each other, then you should have at least french kissed already."

Sakura sighed as her coworkers giggled quietly.

"Naruto, that's none of your business." Sasuke replied seriously.

"Oh _please_. Sakura-chan's practically my sister! Of course it's my business! I mean, I gotta know when you guys fuck!"

Sasuke tensed up and blushed, as well as Sakura.

"We've just started dating, how could we do that stuff so easily. It's not like you and Hinata, who've probably had sex a ton of times."

Naruto got tense and stuck his tongue out.

"Heh. I see, you two haven't done it yet." Sasuke mocked.

"Naruto… Sasuk-" Sakura coughed. "I mean, excuse me gentlemen… but can you please refrain from such foul language and discussions?"

Naruto smiled taunt-fully as a reply.

Sasuke sighed and looked at Naruto; who was closing his eyes and humming to himself. Sasuke took his right arm that was under his head and reached out towards him. He raised his fist, ready to hit him on the head when he felt soft smooth hands glide to his wrist.

Since Sakura was on the right side of him, in front of Naruto, it was easy for her to stop him. Sakura bent towards where Sasuke's face was and smirked. "Now don't do anything rash." She stated in a playful tone as she gently caressed his arm with her fingers.

Sasuke grinned back at her as a sign of understanding.

"HEY HEY, I THOUGHT YOU SAID THERE WAS NO SPECIAL TREAT-" Before Naruto could finish his sentence; Sakura picked up her leg backwards and hit his head with her right foot.

----------

"AHHH~ what relief! I feel like a body builder!" Naruto proclaimed as he walked out of the spa, arms in the air in a stretching fashion.

"Tell me about it… that was incredibly refreshing!" Ino agreed.

Hinata smiled, "We need to do this again."

Shikamaru smirked at Ino and nodded.

"Hn." Sasuke stated more towards himself rather than to anyone else.

Naruto glared at Sasuke who had just walked out of the spa with a smug grin on his face.

"What are you so happy about Sasuke-teme?"

"That's none of your concern."

Sakura silently walked out of the spa behind Sasuke seeming slightly flustered.

Naruto glanced at Sakura and then back at Sasuke with a confused expression and ruffled his hair. "You guys are so weird."

Hinata giggled and pulled Naruto by his arm, "We'll see you later!"

Shikamaru nodded over towards Ino as an indication of wanting to go home. Ino mimicked his sign and grinned at Sakura in a 'see you again' fashion and caught up with Shikamaru who had already walked ahead.

"Sakura-chan."

Sakura blushed and looked at Sasuke.

_It's really weird hearing him say that._

**BUT IT'S SO HOT!**

_*giggles*_

"You know, tomorrow-"

"Ah, well if it isn't Sakura-san and… Sasuke-san, I presume."

Sakura's face lit up when she heard that familiar voice; she didn't need to turn around to know who it was. Sakura turned and ran towards him and hugged him tight. "Sai!"

"Who." Sasuke asked barely intrigued

_How does he know me?_

"Sakura-san… can't breathe… again."

"Oh, sorry! It kinda seems like déjà-vu huh?" Sakura giggled as she backed away from Sai. "Where have you been?! You've missed so much!"

"Ah… sorry Sakura-san; I've been running errands for Tsunande-sama because you're 'on vacation'; I'm doing all of the work for you Sakura-san."

"Oh, really?" Sakura sighed. "Is that what she told you? Well… it's not completely wrong… I'm under house arrest with Sasuke-kun."

Sai glanced at Sasuke. "I see."

Sakura turned towards Sasuke and grinned causing a pink shade to brush Sasukes cheeks.

_She always gets me with that smile…_

**Tell me about it.**

Sakura turned back towards Sai and opened her mouth to speak. "I forgot that you two haven't met yet." Sakura walked towards Sasuke tugging Sai behind her and placed Sai and Sasukes hands together in a handshaking fashion, keeping her hands clasped around theirs.

"Sai-kun, meet Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun meet Sai-kun!" Sakura stated as she giggled.

"Pleasure to meet you Sasuke-san."

"Hn."

"Oh, and Sai…"

Sai looked at Sakura for her to continue.

"Sasuke and I are dating!"

Sai's eyes widened with shock for a flicker of a second before smiling. "Congratulations."

Sakura nodded as a 'thankyou'.

"Sai, Is Tsunande busy tomorrow?"

Sai nodded. "As far as I know, she has no plans herself. Why are you asking Sasuke-san?"

"Sakura-chan and I are going to get rid of these things." Sasuke said, eyed to the leg monitors.

"Eh? We are?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke nodded.

"Well, good luck with that, you two. Right now I have to go run some more errands for Tsunande-sama. I'll see you later." Sai stated more directly towards Sakura rather than Sasuke before walking away.

"Eh? Sasuke-kun, why'd you lie to Sai?"

"I didn't. I was planning on telling you before _he_ showed up."

"Hmm? But I thought you were going to the dojo."

"It's not like I'll be gone all day- we'll go after I'm done. If _he_ didn't appear, I could have explained it to you."

"Eh? Is Sasuke-kun jealous of Sai-kun?"

"Tch. As if that would happen. He obviously has a thing for you."

"Eh? _Sai_ does?" Sakura giggled. "How can you be so sure?"

"I saw his expression change when you mentioned we were going out."

Sakura waved her hand passively. "Even if he did like me…"

"You have me?" Sasuke finished.

Sakura smiled as Sasuke grinned back at her. Walking on the way to Sakura's house, they silently held each other's hand.

----------

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Once again, I'm sorry for the late update.**


End file.
